Duel to the Death
by TigerLily88
Summary: Gabriella is in trouble. Two men are fighting over her undivided attention and affection. Who will win? More importantly: will anyone get hurt? Troyella.
1. Persuasion

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical.**

**Chapter 1:**

Gabriella just walked through the doors of East High with her best friend Taylor. They walked towards their lockers as they usually did. Today, however, would be the first day of a terrible few weeks for Gabriella.

"You're party is tomorrow, right?"

"It sure is, Taylor. May 31: a Memorial Day pool party. I'm so excited!" Gabriella jumped up a little as she said this.

When they reached the lockers, Taylor said, "I know! Hot guys in swim shorts! What could be better?"

Before Gabriella could respond, another voice came. "Hot girls in bikinis!"

"Shut-up, Troy!"

"Make me, Gabriella!" She was about to make him when the warning bell rang.

"Saved by the bell. Come on. Let's get to homeroom before Darbus has our heads." The three of them headed to class to meet up with their other friends. The group of nine clustered together in a back corner of Darbus's classroom.

"So, Gabriella, how many people will be at your party tomorrow?" Sharpay asked this as soon as Ms. Darbus finished her announcements and turned to do some work.

"Well, including the nine of us, twenty-seven people will be there."

"Really," Kelsi asked, "Who all did you invite…besides us, of course?"

"Um, the rest of the basketball team, the rest of the scholastic decathlon team, and the rest of the drama club."

Chatter then erupted from everyone in the group. Everyone was talking except for two people. Instead, Troy and Ryan were watching the same girl intently. Gabriella was radiating from the excitement of her party. Just her smile was mesmerizing the boys. Gabriella was oblivious to the stares. However, Sharpay noticed her brother's fixations, and Chad noticed Troy's. Both internally resolved to talk to them about the "object" of their desire during fee period. Then the bell rang, and the group dispersed to go to their first period classes.

With the excitement for Gabriella's party rising, the first two periods flew by. Now that it was third period, more commonly known as free period, Chad was in the gym waiting for the captain to arrive. After a few minutes, the doors opened.

"Chad, what are you doing here? There's no free period practice today."

"I know, Captain, but I knew you'd be here, and I needed to talk to you about something."

Troy became worried about his friend. "Alright, man, what's up?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Huh?" Troy was a little confused.

"I saw you in homeroom his morning." Chad said while grabbing a basketball from the rack and silently challenging Troy to a game of one-on-one.

Troy took the ball from him and made a basket as he said, "I saw you this morning, too." Now Troy was even more confused.

Chad maneuvered around Troy, and made a basket. "Really, because it seems to me that you only saw one person, and that person wasn't me."

"Troy stole the ball from Chad and did a successful lay-up. "What are you talking about, Chad?" Troy was frustrated with his friend, and he wanted Chad to get to the point.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Troy. I saw you staring at Gabriella in homeroom. Did you do that the entire period?"

Troy had been setting up for a shot when Chad accused him of staring. Troy missed the shot. Then, stuttered, "No, I wasn't."

"Um, Troy, you just missed a shot."

"Yeah, so?"

"'So'!? It's obvious you really like her! Why don't you ask her out?" By now, the basketball had been forgotten.

"You think I should?"

"OF COURSE! Like I said, it's obvious you're into her. Oh, I know! Ask her to be your date at her party!"

"I don't know, Chad." Troy started to turn to walk away, Chad cut him off.

"Come on, Troy. Just do it…or are you just too chicken?"

"Fine, Chad. I'll ask her to be my date to her party. I'll even ask her at lunch, where I know everyone will be. Are you happy now?"

Chad placed an arm around Troy's shoulders as the friends walked out of the gym to find the rest of their friends. "Ecstatic!"

Meanwhile, Sharpay was having a similar conversation with Ryan in the theater. "Hey, Ryan! Did you have fun in homeroom today?" Sharpay wiggled her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay continued to stand in front of him wiggling her eyebrows. "What's wrong with your eyebrows?"

"Ugh," Sharpay knew better than to send Ryan signals. With him, she'd have to be direct. "Why were you staring at Gabriella during homeroom?"  
"I wasn't staring at Gabriella during homeroom. I…I…I saw something that caught my attention! It was shinny! Yeah, that right! I was staring at something shinny!"

It wouldn't have surprised her if Ryan really was staring at something shinny, but she could tell he was lying. Maybe it was a psychic twin thing. "Don't lie to my, Ryan! I saw you!"

"Fine, I was looking at Gabriella, but I couldn't help it! She's just so pretty." Ryan went off into a fantasy land while saying his last sentence.

Sharpay watch him for a while, amused that Ryan really liked their new friend. "Ryan, if you like her that much, ask her out!"

Ryan suddenly came out of his world and said, "Oh, no way, Sharpay. I couldn't do that?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know how to ask a girl out." Ryan looked down at his shoes.

"Oh, well, do you want me to help you?"

"NO!" Ryan quickly yelled. "I do NOT need my sister helping get dates! I can ask myself!"

"Great! Ask her to be your date at her party today at lunch. I'll be waiting for you to tell me what she says. Oh, and don't take to long, I have more to do before lunch period is over than just wait around for you. Good luck!" Sharpay quickly walked out without giving Ryan a chance to answer.

Ryan sighed. "I guess I'm asking Gabriella to be my date for her party today at lunch."

**A/N:** I hope this is a good start. I wonder what will happen. I'm not quite sure yet myself. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Tiger Lily


	2. Asking

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical.**

**A/N:**_ I forgot to do this in the last chapter. This story is dedicated to my friend Christine, who gave me the prompt for this story. Thank you, Christine!_

**Chapter 2: Asking**

"So, Gabriella, do you have a date for your pool party?" Sharpay was asking to make sure her brother wasn't setting himself up for rejection.

"No, I don't. I didn't really think I needed one."

"Oh, well, if anyone asks you, you should totally say yes. Tootles!" Sharpay quickly walked off towards the cafeteria to inform her brother that Gabriella was free.

"That was weird," Gabriella said aloud, thinking it was to herself.

"What was weird?" Taylor came up and linked arms with Gabriella as they headed off to their usual lunch table.

"Oh, hey, Taylor. It was nothing important; forget it."

"Okay, then." They sat down and began to eat what they packed for lunch.

Meanwhile, standing next to their lockers, Troy asked, "Hey, Chad, before I ask Gabriella out, do you think you could check with her to see if she has a date first. I don't want to be rejected."

"Yeah, sure man. In fact, I'll head over there right now, so you don't have to be around when I ask her."

"Thanks, man," Troy called to Chad as he walked to the cafeteria to talk to Gabriella.

Chad spotted Gabriella and Taylor at their usual table, and he made a beeline for it. "Hi, Taylor. Hi, Gabriella. What's up?" Chad sat down between the two girls.

"Nothing much. Just talking to Gabriella and eating my lunch."

"Cool. So, Gabriella, listen. I was wondering if you had a date for your party tomorrow."

"Chad, how could you ask Gabriella out right in front of me?"

Chad quickly turned around, "Oh, Taylor, I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. I didn't mean to upset you. I was actually just asking for Tr…I mean…a friend." He hugged Taylor tightly.

"Oh, okay," Taylor quickly forgave Chad, "…which friend?"

"Yeah, which friend," Gabriella piped up.

"Doesn't matter right now? What's your answer?"

"Um, I don't have date." Gabriella was confused why she kept getting this question.

"Great! I'll let Tr…I mean…my friend know. I'm starving. I think I'm going to get my lunch now." Chad had seen Troy get into the lunch line, so he said he was hungry, which actually wasn't a lie.

"Yo, Captain, Gabriella doesn't have a date."

"Thanks, Chad."

"No problem, dude, that's what best friends are for." They both got their lunches then went to sit with the girls. By that time, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason had already arrived, and they were eating their lunches.

When the group finished their lunches, they stayed at the table to chat. Both Chad and Sharpay were patiently waiting for Troy and Ryan to ask Gabriella the question. Ten minutes before lunch ended, Sharpay started badgering Ryan to ask. Five minutes later, Ryan gave in. Around the same time, Chad got tired of waiting, so he gave Troy a swift kick in the leg underneath the table as a reminder.

With five minutes remaining for lunch, both boys asked at the same time, "Gabriella, will you be my date for you party?"

Gabriella was shocked. She kept moving her back and forth from Troy to Ryan. The boys who had asked were staring at each other with faces a combination of anger, confusion and shock. The rest of the group was speechless.

Then Sharpay spoke up. "Come on, Gabriella, just tell by brother 'yes' so we can move on."

"You mean, say 'yes' to Troy, don't you?" Chad piped up.

Then Jason spoke, "Gabriella, who are you going to choose?" Everyone's eyes turned to Gabriella.

"I…uh…I…" Fortunately for Gabriella, the five minute warning bell rang. She quickly got up to grab her books for her next class as she said, "I got to get to class. See you all later." She practically ran out of the cafeteria. The rest of the group got up to get ready for their next class as well.

On the way out, Chad and Sharpay were mad, Troy and Ryan were angry and upset, Taylor was worried, and the rest were afraid this would lead to trouble and tension within their circle of friends. Luckily, the girls all had Creative Writing class next period where they could talk to Gabriella.

When they walked into the classroom, Gabriella was sitting near a window staring out into a world of her own.

"A penny for your thoughts," asked Kelsi.

Gabriella turned around to face her friends who had sat down in seats nearby. "Hey, girls, I was just thinking."

"Yeah, we noticed that. Care to tell us what about?" Taylor said soothingly.

"No, not really, and you probably know what about already."

"Your right, we do," Taylor continued. "You do know you are going to have to make a choice, right? I mean, both boys, especially Troy, are not going to let you off the hook."

Gabriella sighed. "I know, Tay, I just don't….know…you know?"

"Yeah, I think we all get it, but you are going to have to choose before your party tomorrow," Kelsi added.

Sharpay scoffed, "I don't see the difficulty in this 'problem'. Just choose my brother. Okay? Great! I'll let him know."

"Woah, Sharpay, I think we need to let Gabriella choose."

"Yeah, I agree with Taylor," stated Kelsi.

"I think Gabriella has already made up her mind. I mean, she just told me she wanted to say yes to Ryan, and why wouldn't she? I mean, Ryan is ten times better than Troy."

"Sharpay, I never told you that I would say yes to Ryan."

"So, what then," Sharpay began angrily, "you want to say yes to Troy?"

"I didn't say that either, Sharpay."

"Well, then make up your mind already!"

"I can't," Gabriella yelled out of frustration just as the teacher walked in.

"Miss Montez, you should have done all your yelling during lunch, now calm down," ordered Mr. Carson."

"Sorry, sir," Gabriella apologized before returning to her friends. "Look, I don't know who to say yes to, but I will decide by the end of the day. Sharpay let Ryan know to meet me out on the front steps after school. Taylor, find a way to get that message to Troy. Whatever I decide, I'm going to let them know when I have them both together." Both girls nodded as the bell signaled for fifth period to start. They turned their attention to the teacher, wondering who Gabriella would choose.


	3. Agreement to Fight

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical.**

**A/N:**_ I want to thank my friend, Cameron, for giving me the idea to have the boys play catch in PE…even if he suggested it in the form of an egg toss. Thanks, Shrimp!_

**Chapter 3: Agreement to Fight**

After lunch, all the boys headed to the locker room to change for PE class. There was obvious tension between them because of what had happened between Troy and Ryan. They weren't speaking to, or even looking at, each other. The other tree boys didn't say anything because they didn't want to upset Troy and Ryan further. They did, however, shoot each other worried glances.

After class began in the gym, and the students had done their warm ups, the teacher, Miss Parker announced, "Today we will be beginning our unit on baseball. For the first few days, we'll be working on basic skills. First up: catching and throwing. I'll be assigning partners. When your names are called, one of you will get a ball, the other will get two mitts, then both of you will head outside to the baseball field to practice. I'll be out as soon as everyone leaves here." Miss Parker read off partners, and Chad, Zeke and Jason became terrified when their teacher paired Troy and Ryan.

The two stood up, gave each other angry looks, then they headed to get their materials. As they were walking out to the field, they were silent. They didn't dare speak to each other. Troy held clenched fists at his sides, holding the baseball in one of them. Ryan was awkwardly trying to adjust his flashy, red, PE cap that had his named spelled out in sequence on the top while he held onto the two mitts.

It took them a while to get started because Ryan couldn't figure out how to put on his mitt, and Troy wouldn't help him. The teacher had come by to see why they hadn't started, and she helped him with his problem. Finally, Ryan held up his glove as a signal for Troy to throw. Troy threw the ball with all his anger toward Ryan powering it.

"Dude, Troy, don't throw it so hard. You might break my hand next time." Ryan had actually caught the ball, and Troy's only reply was a scowl. Realizing Troy's game, Ryan scowled back, and prepared to 'power-throw' the ball back.

They were aiming the ball at each other, anywhere but the other's mitt. Fortunately, they were able to either catch or dodge the other's throws. That is until one of Troy's throws hit Ryan square in the eye, knocking off his hat. Instinctively, Ryan's hands went to cover his eye. With his good eye, he looked at Troy angrily. Troy just smirked semi-evilly back at him. On the spur of the moment, Ryan lunged at Troy and began throwing punches. For a brainless, drama geek, he was pretty strong.

They were rolling around on the ground throwing punches at each other when Miss Parker, Chad, Zeke and Jason ran up to them. Chad grabbed Troy, and Zeke grabbed Ryan, both of them trying to break away to finish pulverizing the other.

"What is going on here!?" Miss Parker asked as she looked between the boys. They continued to give each other angry glares. "Fine, if you won't tell me, tell Mr. Matsui. Chad, Jason, Zeke…go with them to make sure they get there without anymore fights. As soon as they are safely in the office, come back to class."

"Alright, Miss Parker," Chad responded. He and the other four boys entered the building and made their way towards the Principal's office. Chad, Zeke and Jason stood in-between Troy and Ryan to keep them as far away from each other as possible. When they were situated in the office, the three returned to class as instructed.

Ryan and Troy didn't make it out of the Principal's office until after sixth period had started. They went back to the locker room to change before they headed off to their separate classes.

Ryan was on his way to drama class. When he stepped into the auditorium, Sharpay immediately noticed him. While walking up to him, she yelled, "Ryan, where have you been!" She was going to continue her rant, but she was finally close enough to see Ryan's battered up face, her voice turned to that of concern. "Oh, my, gosh, Ryan, what happened to you?!"

"It's a long story, Sharpay. I'll tell you at home."

"Oh, okay…Oh, Ryan, I just remembered!" Now Sharpay was excited. "Gabriella wanted me to tell you to meet her on the front steps after school. I think she wants to accept your offer."

"Thanks for the message. I'll be sure to meet her." The two walked onto the stage to work on theater exercises the others in the class were already working on.

In life-skills class, Chad also had a message for Troy. Since the teacher, Mr. James, didn't have material to present today, the class was given time to work on free pages they were supposed to complete for their required notebooks. This allowed the two friends to talk freely.

"How'd it go with Matsui, man?"

"Not good, Chad; I'm going to be in so much trouble when my dad finds out."

"That's harsh, but I may have some good news for you."

"Spill it then because I need some good news right now."

"Between fifth and sixth, Taylor found me in the hall, and she asked me to give you a message from Gabriella."

"Really," Troy was hopeful. "What is it?"

"She wants you to meet her on the front steps after school."

"Great! I wonder what she wants."

"I bet she's going to accept your offer."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because, man, she obviously likes you; besides, Tay tells me things."

"Thanks, Chad, you've actually made me feel a little better."

"Hey, that's what best friends are for." The bell rang, signaling a fifteen minute break before the final period of the day.

After the break, and forty-five minutes of class, Ryan and Troy ran out of their respective classrooms to quickly get to the front steps. Gabriella was already there, waiting for them, when they arrived.

"Hey, guys," Gabriella said with a light-hearted smile that quickly turned into a frown when she saw how the two looked. "Oh, my, goodness, what happened to you two," she asked with concern.

"That's not important right now Gabriella. One of us will tell you later," Troy stated. "You wanted to meet with both of us," Ryan asked confused.

"Yes," She was sure to break a heart right now. "I wanted you both here when I told you my decision so I wouldn't have to say it twice," Gabriella explained.

"Alright, we're here now," Troy began, "Who do you choose?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it hard since lunch. So much so, that I found myself not paying attention in class." Gabriella paused to collect her thoughts, then, she continued. "Every time I thought I made up my mind, I thought of something new, and I had to rethink everything all over again. However, I finally decided. Since I can't choose between two of my best friends, I choose neither of you." She heard a car honk behind her. She turned to notice it was her mom who had come to pick her up. "Alright, well, I'd love to chat, but my mom's here. I'll see you guys tomorrow at my pool party. Adios!" With that, Gabriella scampered off to her mother's car, and then she was gone.

The boys had been left speechless by Gabriella's choice. Ryan was the first to speak. "Troy, I think we need to talk." Both boys were staring straight ahead.

"I agree."

"We both, obviously, have feelings for Gabriella."

"Again, I agree."

"But I don't want us to lose our friendship over this."

"So, why don't we call this a friendly competition?" Troy turned towards Ryan, who turned to face Troy.

"A friendly rivalry," Ryan suggested.

"War," Troy stated.

"Exactly," Ryan agreed.

"May the best man win." Troy and Ryan shook hands after this. They were going to fight, without fists hopefully, for the heart of the girl they wanted to call 'girlfriend.'

**A/N:**_ The last part of Troy's and Ryan's conversation I didn't write myself. I got it from my favorite television show, __Charmed__. All credit goes to the writers of the show. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _


	4. The Pool Party

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical.**

**Chapter 4: The Pool Party**

Gabriella had gotten very little sleep that night. She was partly upset over the whole Troy and Ryan thing, and she was party excited for her party. She had three cups of black coffee that morning before the girls came over to help set up. Now that they were almost done, she was on her fifth cup, and bouncing off the walls due to caffeine and the excitement of guests in a little less than an hour.

"Gabriella," yelled Taylor, "how many cups of coffee have you had?"

Gabriella laughed, "I don't remember." Just then the doorbell rang and Gabriella yelled loudly, "I'll get it!" She ran into the house to answer the door. When she opened it, she jumped to hug her first guest, "Hi, Troy!"

Troy wasn't complaining about the greeting, in fact he said, "Gabriella, how many cups of coffee have you had today? I heard you yell about getting the door."

Gabriella smiled broadly as she led Troy to the back yard. "Only five, I think. Come on faster!" She grabbed the hem of his shirt and dragged him out to the backyard.

Troy chuckled. "Well, that explains why you're so mellow."

"Excuse me, Troy," Taylor said after she heard this, "but I think she is far from mellow."

"That's because you haven't seen her after eight cups. Just, don't let her have anymore. Trust me on that."

"You know me so well Troy!" She hugged him again.

"That's because you are one of my best friends Gabriella."

"Troy," Kelsi asked, "why are you here early? The party isn't for another twenty minutes."

"Oh, I just stopped by early to see if you ladies needed any help setting up."

"That's so sweet Troy," Gabriella yelled from her spot in the grass a few yards away. She was running, burning off some of her energy. Taylor immediately set him to work.

Meanwhile, Sharpay had been quiet because she didn't want to yell at Troy in front of her friends. When she heard why Troy came early, she snuck into Gabriella's house and made a phone call.

"Sharpay, why are you calling? I'm trying to look presentable for Gabriella."

"You need to get down here quick. Troy showed up early to help with decorations, and Gabriella thought that was sweet."

"That sneaky little…I'll be down there as soon as possible."

"Good, be sure to come around back instead of ringing the bell. See you soon."

"See you soon." They both hung up. Ryan grabbed his hat, his car keys, and was out the door in two minutes.

He came around back like he was told to do, and he saw Gabriella running around the yard like a maniac. Troy was sitting in one of the lawn chairs, his back towards Ryan, laughing at the sight of Gabriella. The girls had gone in to change before the guests arrived.

Gabriella noticed Ryan and waved vigorously. "Hi, Ryan!" She then ran to meet him. She gave him a big hug similar to the one she gave Troy. "I'm glad you came!"

Ryan just looked at her. "What's wrong with you, Gabriella?"

"Nothing is wrong with her, Ryan." Troy was walking up to them. He put his arm around Gabriella's waist, and pulled her to him when he said, "Don't listen to him, Gabriella. You're perfect." They looked into each other's eyes. Troy's eyes told Gabriella he was serious, and Gabriella's eyes showed him that she thought that was sweet.

Ryan decided he needed to break this up. "Yeah, he's right Gabi. You are perfect. Actually, you're amazing. So, where are the girls?" Ryan didn't notice the angry look that had replaced Gabriella's face.

"I'm going to go change before the guests arrive. Troy, do me a favor and tell Ryan why I'm upset." She turned and walked into the house. When she was inside, Troy turned to Ryan to explain.

"She was upset?"

"Ryan, didn't you see her face. Of course you upset her."

"What did I do? Maybe you upset her!" Ryan was now angry himself. Troy couldn't believe Ryan didn't notice what upset the girl he claimed to like.

"Ryan, you are so blind. You know nothing about her. If knew anything, you would know what just upset her."

"Fine, then, why don't you fill me in?" Ryan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gabriella _hates_ being called Gabi. Why do you think no one ever calls her that?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it."

"Well, just know I suddenly got much more confident that I already was about Gabriella choosing me over you. You don't even know her." With that, Troy went to greet some of the guest who had arrived early. Mostly students from the drama club had arrived. _"Probably because of Miss Darbus's lectures about promptness,"_ Troy thought.

"Hey, Gabriella," Taylor began as Gabriella walked though the door. "I noticed Ryan got here. Was it awkward? You know, because of the fight yesterday and everything?"

Gabriella had pulled out a bathing suit, and was on her way to the bathroom to change when she stopped, confused, and asked, "What fight yesterday?"

"No one told you," Sharpay asked incredulously.

"Told me what? Someone explain now!"

"Chad told me that Troy and Ryan got into a fight during PE yesterday. That's why they are all bruised up."

"Oh, my goodness! What was the fight about?"

"You're kidding, right?" Sharpay was still pretty mad that Gabriella had blown off her brother. Gabriella just shook her head 'no.' "They were fighting over you."

"Why would they fight over me?"

"Because they both like you, Gabriella," Kelsi spoke.

"Ugh, whatever, I just hope they don't ruin my party." She headed into the bathroom to change as she said, "I think I need more coffee."

The party was almost over at. It had started at one, and everyone had been having fun for about six hours. Troy and Ryan had spent most of the time trying to get Gabriella's attention. They tried walking around her with shirts off, making sure she watched the swim several laps around the pool, and they even each dedicated a song to her when she brought out her home karaoke machine. Gabriella tried her best to ignore all of it.

Finally, as guests started to leave, the gang was hanging out around the yard. Chad and Troy were heading inside to grab something to drink, and Ryan was heading towards Sharpay after talking to Jason and Kelsi. They bumped into each other next to the pool.

"Watch where I'm going, Bolton."

"Watch where _you're_ going, Evans."

"Make me," Ryan challenged.

"Look, I'm not going to fight you in Gabriella's backyard."

"Good move, Troy. Come on, let's go get those drinks." Chad was trying to stop something from happening before it started.

"Stay out of this, Danforth," Ryan snapped. "You're friend here is probably just too scared to fight me again. He's afraid of losing again."

"Ryan just…" Chad started, but he was cut off by Troy.

"It's cool, Chad. Listen, Ryan, just back off." Troy was angrily whispering towards Chad. "Gabriella wouldn't want us to fight, and you know it."

Instead of replying, Ryan just shoved Troy a little; challenging him. Troy stood there, silently telling Ryan he didn't want to get into another fight. Ryan pushed Troy again; this time a little harder. On the third shove, Troy lost his temper and shoved Ryan hard. Soon after that, they were throwing punches again. The group of friends tried to stop them, but they couldn't find a way in to break them apart. Somehow, they both tripped and splashed into the pool. When they came back to the surface, they continued to fight, trying to push each other under the water.

Afraid that one would drown the other, Gabriella yelled, "Please! Stop it, both of you!!" Immediately, both boys stopped and looked at Gabriella. "Stop fighting over me. It's not a turn on. By the way, thanks for making this night so memorable for me!" Gabriella ran into the house crying.

Ryan and Troy felt guilty for making her cry. They both tried to go in to talk to her, but the rest of their friends told them to leave her alone. The girls forced the boys to go home. They assured them that Gabriella would be fine tomorrow.

They were going to have a girls' night anyway. Now, it would just be spent trying to cheer up their friend. After the boys had left, the girls began preparing the essential items needed to pick up Gabriella's mood.

**A/N:** _The line, "Please! Stop it, both of you!!" is credited to my friend, Christine. Thanks for the line, Christine! By the way, is anyone else out there as upset as I am about Zac and Vanessa apparently being an official couple. Oh, well! I guess it doesn't really matter. They are both teenagers in Hollywood. It probably won't last forever. Also, sorry for discussing someone else's personal life. I just needed somewhere to vent. It does feel good to get that off my chest. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	5. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own High School Musical.**

**Chapter 5: The Plan**

Gabriella was in her room, her head in a pillow, crying her eyes out. She barely heard her door creek open when the girls walked in. She felt them sit down on her bed, each rubbing a hand on her back soothingly.

"Gabriella," Kelsi was the first to speak, "do you want to talk?"

Gabriella sat up with a tear stained face and looked at her friends. "I have no idea what's going on!"

"Well, Gabriella," Sharpay began, "I think it's obvious. You have two guys in love with you who are fighting for your love in return." At seeing her friend so distressed, Sharpay let up on her anger.

"She's right," Taylor agreed. "They are both into you, and I have a feeling they may not stop fighting until you choose one of them."

"Well, how am I supposed to choose? They are both really sweet." Gabriella was still teary-eyed, but now she was also confused.

"I don't know how you can choose, but I can prove Taylor right," said Sharpay. Then her phone rang. "Oh, I've got to take this. It's Zeke. I told him to call me when Ryan was home safe." She walked out of the room as she said, "Hey, baby, is everything okay?" Then her voice disappeared into the hall.

"Everything is fine, Sweetheart. I just dropped Ryan off. He seemed pretty low, but then he rushed to put in some movie, and he was perfectly content. I missed the name of the movie, though."

"It's okay. I know what movie it is. Thanks for making sure he got home all right. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sharpay hung up the phone and headed back to Gabriella's room.

"I can't believe Sharpay left us hanging like that," Taylor said a few moments after Sharpay was gone.

"Huh," Kelsi scoffed, "I can."

"Girls, come on. We just witnessed a rare moment here." The other two girls gave her confused looks, so Gabriella continued. "We just saw Sharpay being nice." There was a short pause before the girls erupted into laughter. "Seriously, though," Gabriella continued when the laughter had subsided, "Sharpay just wanted to make sure her brother is okay. I hope he is, too, after what happened and all."

"Yeah, that," Taylor said, "and she wanted to have an "I love you more' fight with Zeke." The girls burst into laughter again.

"What's so funny in here?" The girls tried to cease as Sharpay entered the room again.

"Nothing," Gabriella managed to get out as she calmed down.

"That probably just means it's about me," Sharpay glared playfully. "I'll let it slide…this time."

"Is everything okay with Ryan?" Gabriella was concerned about her friend.

"I don't think so, Gabriella. Zeke said he was pretty hurt. I may need to duck out early to console him. Ryan even put in a sad movie. He only does that when he's really upset. I think the last time he watched it was when our grandfather died."

"Oh, no, what have I done? I don't Ryan to be hurt that way." Gabriella was on the verge of tears again.

"There is an easy way to solve that problem, Gabriella." Gabriella looked at Sharpay pleadingly. "Just choose my brother."

"What if he's not the right choice, though…and…how would I live if I hurt Troy? This is so hard." Gabriella fell back onto her pillows.

"Of course Ryan is the right choice. He's my brother for crying out loud…and, Troy? He's a big boy, Gabriella. He'll move on, and you know he will because he could have any girl he wants."

"Sharpay, hush," Taylor snapped. "Gabriella, don't listen to Sharpay. She's just telling you these things because she wants her brother happy, and right now, you will apparently make him happy. What you need to do is listen to your heart. Who does your heart tell you to choose?"

"My heart is confused," Gabriella pouted, holding a pillow tight against her chest. "I need help choosing."

"I have an idea." Everyone turned to Kelsi.

Meanwhile, Chad and Jason were trying to cheer Troy up. Since there was still light out, they decided to shoot some hoops at the local park. Troy was failing miserably.

"Come on, man, don't let her get to you," Chad tried.

"I can't help it, guys. I love her!"

"Whoa, wait, did you just say you love her?" Jason was shocked, but he managed to get the question out. Unlike Chad, who seemed to have frozen in place.

"Huh…what…no I-I didn't." Troy was far from convincing.

"Captain, if you love her, tell her. I'm pretty sure she'd choose you after that."

"You guys, I can't. She needs to choose based on what's in her heart; not because of what's in mine. I just can't."

"'You just can't' what?" Zeke walked up to the court.

"It doesn't matter, Zeke. How's Ryan." Despite being mad at Ryan for asking Gabriella out, he needed to know that his friend was doing okay.

"Well," Zeke hesitated, being thrown off by Troy's question, "he was kind of sad on the drive to his place, but as soon as we pulled into the driveway, he jumped out of the car, mumbling the name of some movie. There was also a large, what I believe was a genuine, smile on his face."

"What? How could he not be more upset? I mean, Troy is so upset that his game is horrible!" Chad couldn't believe Ryan was okay; not with everything that had happened at the party.

"Look, guys, it's getting dark. I'd better head home." Troy left, with his hands in his pockets and his head looking at the ground, on the short walk home.

"This isn't good you guys," Jason stated to the two that remained.

"No, it isn't," Zeke agreed.

"Someone has got to do something," Chad added as they saw their friend disappear out of the park.

The next day at school, a group meeting was call for third period/free period. The girls were going to share their plan with the boys. Sharpay had put herself in charge.

"This meeting will begin." Everyone was sitting in a circle on the stage in the auditorium. "As you all know. An unfortunate incident occurred in the cafeteria on May 30, 2007. Because of said incident, Gabriella here," Sharpay pointed Taylor's 'pointer' at Gabriella, "is having a difficult time choosing between my wonderful brother," she said as she pointed at Ryan and gave him a big smile, "and Troy." Sharpay carelessly pointed and didn't bother even looking at Troy.

"Could we just get to the point of this meeting," said a frustrated Taylor.

"Fine, the girls and I have come up with a plan to help Gabriella choose between Ryan and Troy. Both boys were now listening intently as Gabriella hung her head in shame at not being able to choose one of them herself.

"Ugh, this is taking too long." Taylor stood up, and began walking around the circle. "The girls and I have come up with several different tests for the two of you. Each test will test a characteristic Gabriella is looking for in her ideal boyfriend. Such characteristics include intelligence and physical strength. Since school is almost out for the summer. We'll do it on June 8. That's the day after the last day."

Sharpay butted in, "It will be an all day thing. We'll give you times later. Bonus points are also available at judges' discretion before and during the tests. Most of the bonus points will be awarded for characteristics that are hard to test, such as honesty, caring, and trust. We will award points only if such acts don't seem forced. Kelsi, Taylor and I, the judges, will decide if your acts of these non-testable traits are genuine or not. I believe we covered everything. Taylor…Kelsi?"

"I think that's it," Kelsi said.

"Yeah, I think so, too, and if there is anything else, we can always let you know."

"So," Sharpay spoke, "do you boys agree?"

"I guess…I'm in," Troy agreed unsure.

"Yeah, I'm in, too."

**A/N:** _Wow, it's amazing how many reviews one gets when one puts something relatively controversial in an author's note. Alright, to answer your questions: I don't "hate" the "Zanessa pairing" (as __x-Rose-Tyler-x__ puts it). It's just this feeling called jealousy. I believe marebear11 understands. I'm trying to work past it. It's just hard every time I see a picture of Zac Efron,but hey, Lucas is kinda cute:-) As for why I like "Troyella" but not "Zanessa"; that's a hard question to answer. I like Troyella because that is what the movie wants us to like. If the movie had told us to like Troy and Sharpay, I would be a Troypay fan and be against Troyella. I mentioned one dumb reason earlier as to why I don't like Zanessa. The other reason is because I'm not a fan of Zashley, Lanessa (if that's what they are called), Lashley, et cetera, but that's more about not feeling comfortable talking about other people's love lives that may be non-existent. I hope this clears anything up. Now, let me leave with something else that might be controversial. I'm sure you've all heard Vanessa Hudgen's rendition of "Colors of the Wind." Isn't it kind of awful?_


	6. Challenge 1, Part 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical.**

**Chapter 6: Challenge #1; Part 1**

Over the next week, the girls had planned out all the events Ryan and Troy would have to compete in. They had also decided that there would be a separate event each day. Sharpay decided they didn't have anything better to do yet, so they might as well drag the process out and have some fun.

Troy and Ryan had managed to stay away from each other for that week. Unfortunately, the ending of school and the coming of summer wasn't as fun as it usually was. With all the tension within the group, no one was enjoying the few days before freedom.

Finally, June 8 arrived. The spectators and contestants were told to arrive at one-o-clock at the park. The first challenge would be a physical challenge. Gabriella had told the girls during girls' night that liked men who kept in shape. So, the first challenge would be a three part race.

The girls were setting up orange traffic cones around the baseball field. The boys would have to run ten laps around the field. The traffic cones served as boundaries. The person to come in first would win the first part. When the girls finished, they stood on the pitchers mound, waiting for the boys to show up. Zeke, Jason, and Chad were going to be watching the events all week.

In the distance, Troy stood against a tree near a small community garden the city had financed a few years ago. There were several beautiful flowers in bloom right now. He was watching Gabriella and wondering which flower she would like the best. He finally decided on a yellow rose. He picked it from the garden, put it behind his back, and walked up to the group of girls.

"Hey, ladies, how's it going?"

"Hey, Troy, you're right on time," said Taylor.

"I try. Gabriella, this is for you." He pulled the rose from behind his back and offered it to her. "I know the flower isn't as pretty when it's next to you, but I wanted you to have it."

"That's really sweet, Troy. Thank you." Gabriella smelled her flower as she looked up at Troy. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." They stood for a few moments before Kelsi spoke up.

"You, know, this is probably worth some bonus points, but do you know what a yellow rose means?"

"Actually, I do. A yellow rose means friendship, and friendship is the basis for a strong relationship." Troy never took his eyes off of Gabriella.

"Okay, now I know that was worth bonus points. Do you girls agree?" Kelsi asked Taylor and Sharpay.

"Yeah," came Taylor's response, "let's conference." The three girls walked over to one of the dugouts where they had set down their stuff. Taylor reached into her backpack and pulled out three clipboards. She handed one to Sharpay, another to Kelsi, and she kept the third one. "I made these clipboards so we, as judges, can keep individual track of Ryan's and Troy's performance, but I think we should try to consult each other before we make a mark. That way, we each have accurate data."

"Okay, so you wanted to award bonus points to Troy. How many were you thinking?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, I was thinking five," Kelsi said.

"I think that's reasonable, and as you can see, I already entered the bonus points the boys earned earlier this week. Do you think five points is good, Sharpay?"

"Yeah, that's fine, whatever." Although Sharpay had done quite a bit to plan these events, she was still angry that Gabriella hadn't chosen Ryan. She needed to do something to make sure Ryan won.

"Alright, then, five points it is. Oh, look, the other boys are here." Taylor left the dugout quickly to greet her boyfriend and Kelsi followed to greet her own. Sharpay stayed in the dugout to make a call.

"Hi, Sharpay."

"Ryan, where are you! You're late!"

"Sorry, there's traffic."

"Whatever, just get here fast. Oh, and bring a bouquet of flowers."

"Why?"

"So you can give them to Gabriella." Sharpay was getting frustrated with her clueless brother.

"Oh, okay, what kind of flowers should I bring?"

"I don't care! Pretty ones! Just buy some and get over here!" Sharpay hung up angrily. Then, she attempted to calm herself down before she headed to greet her boyfriend.

"So," Chad began, "are you ready to begin?"

"No, we have to wait for Ryan," said Gabriella.

"He just called. He said he was stuck in traffic. He should be here soon though," Sharpay covered for her brother.

"Yeah, that why we were late, too" added Zeke.

"Yeah, I got stuck in that, too, but luckily my dad was watching the news and I heard about it. I decided to leave early to be here on time. I couldn't let Gabriella down."

"Aww," was the reply from Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor. Sharpay scowled thinking that her brother should have watched the news, too. Now Troy would probably be getting more bonus points.

"Sorry I'm late," Ryan came running up, out of breath, petals from his bouquet falling everywhere. "These…are…for…you." He held the bouquet out to Gabriella as he kneeled over, trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks, Ryan," Gabriella said as looked at the flowers. Due to several petals missing, she couldn't recognize the flowers. "What are they?"

"There flowers. Boy, for someone so smart, I though you would have figured that out."

"Ryan, you idiot," hissed Sharpay, "she meant what kind of flowers did you give her?"

"Oh, they're daisies."

"Why did you choose to giver daisies, Ryan?" asked Kelsi.

"Umm, I don't know, I thought they were pretty, and daisies are funny."

"How are daisies funny?" asked a confused Taylor.

"Donald Duck is hilarious!" laughed Ryan.

A collective "Huh?" was let from the group.

"You know, Donald Duck's girlfriend is Daisy Duck. So, daisies remind me of how funny Donald Duck is."

The group looked at him in bewilderment, except Sharpay, who gave her brother a glare. He probably wouldn't be receiving bonus points now.

"Okay," said Taylor, breaking the silence, "shall we get started?"

"Yeah, let's go," said Jason.

"So, here are the rules," Sharpay began as the boys lined up at the starting line. "We set up a path around the field with the orange cones. You have to run ten laps. We will keep track of the laps if you don't feel like doing it yourself. The boy to finish first wins this part of the challenge. There are two more parts after this. Do you understand the rules?" Both boys nodded their heads. "Good." Sharpay moved out of the way.

"Gabriella, why don't you do the honors?" offered Taylor.

"It would be my pleasure. On your marks…get set…GO!" The boys took off.

Troy took the lead, and kept it, but Sharpay had other ideas. When Ryan was on finishing his eighth lap, she told him he was starting on his tenth lap. So when Ryan finished, his ninth lap, thinking it was his tenth, he stopped. Troy was still running his actual tenth lap. Taylor and Kelsi had gone with Gabriella to buy popsicles because it was getting hot, so they didn't know what Sharpay had done.

Troy knew he had the lead at the beginning of the race, and he knew Ryan never passed him, but he gave Ryan the benefit of the doubt and accepted that Ryan had won that round. However, Chad, Jason, and Zeke had also been counting the laps. They knew Ryan only did nine, but they, too, kept their mouths shut. If this happened again, then they would let their girlfriends know.

When the girls returned, they noticed Troy cooling down and Ryan sprawled out across the grass. "So, who won?" Gabriella wondered.

"Ryan won!" yelled Sharpay. The girls were shocked because Troy had been in the lead when they had left, but they pushed it aside. Gabriella congratulated Ryan while Kelsi and Taylor marked their clipboards.

No one was too worried about Ryan having won that round, there were still two events left in this physical challenge.

**A/n:** _Okay, there is the chapter. I have no idea how many are left. The story will end when I'm done with it, I guess. So, I would like to know how I'm doing with keeping the characters in, well, character. I feel Gabriella is a little out of character, and hopefully Ryan being an idiot is working out. Well, I'll update ASAP!_


	7. Challenge 1, Parts 2 and 3

**Disclaimer:****I do not own High School Musical, the athletic club, Spiderman 3, Shrek the Third, or Pirate of the Caribbean: At World's End.**

**Chapter 7: Challenge #1; Parts 2 and 3**

"Alright," began Taylor, "now that you've had a chance to rest from the last physical challenge, it's time to begin the part two."

Ryan moaned. "You mean there's more?"

"Yes, there is," Taylor continued. "That test was designed to test stamina. This next test is designed to test your upper body strength."

"That's right," Sharpay jumped in, "that's why we migrated here to the athletic club. So, over to the bench presses, hurry."

"I know Troy will win this one," Chad whispered to the other guys who nodded in agreement.

"Alright, here is how this event will work. You will each bench fifty pounds. I know that isn't much for my brother, but it should be difficult for Troy." Troy looked at her as if asking how she could possibly think that. "So, for each set you do, you'll need to do fifteen repetitions. Whoever does the most sets will win this part of the challenge. Chad, you spot Troy, and Zeke, you spot Ryan. Gabriella, you just sit somewhere and let Ryan impress you."

Chad and Zeke moved behind Troy and Ryan. When everyone was in place, Taylor said, "Okay, you guys can begin when ready."

Troy did his first with no problem. Ryan was struggling. By the time Troy began his second set, Ryan was barely finishing his first. Ryan didn't finish his second set. Zeke had to help him get the bar off his chest. Troy was still going strong on his third set. The judges decided to let Troy do as many sets as he could. He was able to do ten sets before his arms got tired. With no way to help her brother, Sharpay had to deal with Troy winning.

Gabriella congratulated Troy on a job will done. Then the group moved onto part three of this physical challenge.

"Bicycling is the third part of the challenge. This is designed to test your leg strength," informed Taylor.

"But didn't the running test that?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi spoke, "You know, Ryan has a point for once."

"I think we need to have a girl huddle," Taylor announced. The girls moved a few feet away.

"Ryan is right," stated Kelsi, "the running did sort of test their leg strength."

"I agree," said Taylor.

"So, what do you suggest we do about it?" asked Sharpay.

"Why don't you just cross the challenge off your clipboards? Then we all have extra time to just hang out," suggested Gabriella.

"Good idea," Kelsi said. The other girls agreed.

"Okay, we have come to a decision," Taylor stated as they walked back to where the guys stood.

"We are crossing off the bicycling portion of the challenge."

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Jason.

"Let's go catch a movie, then go out for pizza or something."

"That sounds perfect, Zeke." Sharpay took Zeke's arm, and she led her boyfriend, and the others, out of the athletic club.

"What movie should we go see?" asked Gabriella.

"I have no idea! There are so many good ones to choose from this summer," declared Taylor."

"Well, we've already seen Spiderman 3, so we can cross that off the list," said Kelsi.

"Why don't we go see Shrek the Third? I hear it's hilarious," suggested Troy.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I want to see a cartoon."

"Yeah, Gabriella's right. We don't want to see a cartoon." Sharpay looked pensive for a moment before continuing. "Let's go see the new Pirates movie. It's perfect. There is action for the boys, and there are cute boys and a love story for the girls." Everyone agreed and they were off to the movie theater.

When they arrived at the theater and had their tickets, the girls went to the bathroom to freshen up while the boys went to get snacks. When the girls came out, the boys were just ordering the snacks. Troy and Chad were the first to head over.

"Here you go, Gabriella, Mike and Ikes. I know they are your favorite." Troy extended the box to Gabriella, which she happily accepted.

"Yummy! Thanks, Troy."

"Anything for you." The two just smiled at each other.

Zeke and Jason came over next, each having learned from Troy, bringing their girlfriends' favorite candy. Ryan joined them last, with his hands so full of snacks, that he could barely hold it all.

"Ryan, who is all of that food for?" questioned Sharpay.

"It's for me, duh."

"Ryan, we're going out to dinner after the movie!" Sharpay scolded her brother.

"I know that Sharpay. That's why I got _snack_ food, gees. I'm not an idiot." Ryan headed off toward the theater room. Everyone just followed him. Sharpay lagged behind a little, fuming.

"You are an idiot, Ryan. I do not know how you are going to win the academic challenge. I have to figure out a way to help you win." Sharpay calmed herself down and headed to sit with her friends.

**A/N:**_ I know it's been more than a week since I've last updated, and I know this chapter was a little on the short side, but I couldn't think of anything cute for Troy to do at dinner. The next chapter will include the academic challenge. Also, I love United States history. I'm actually looking into teaching that some day. So, this story is very, very, very loosely based on a historical event. It will be more obvious toward the end of the story. However, the first person who can tell me which event the ending will be based on will have a chapter dedicated to them. Here is a clue: the title is a major hint._


	8. Academic Challenge

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Finding Nemo, Doritos, or Jeopardy.**

**Chapter 8: Academic Challenge**

Everyone had enjoyed the movie. The girls especially enjoyed staring at Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom, and they were equally happy to see Elizabeth and…well, that's not important. Everyone also enjoyed the dinner. No fighting broke out, so the dinner was seen as a good sign.

After diner, the plan had been for Taylor and Gabriella to head to the McKessie residence to come up with tomorrow's challenge questions while having a sleepover. Sharpay, with a plan formulating in her head, invited herself and Kelsi over. No one disagreed thinking it was a good idea.

"Well, I think we have plenty of questions," Taylor said as she closed her books.

"Definitely," agreed Gabriella. "I just hope they aren't too hard. Even my brain hurts."

"That's because you don't have any sleepover junk food in your system," Sharpay stated matter-of-factly as she entered Taylor's room with Kelsi and loads of junk food.

"So, did you girls finish?" asked Kelsi.

"Sure did," replied Taylor. "I can't wait!"

"Alright, I move that we pop in a movie, eat food, and get to bed so tomorrow gets here sooner."

"I second Gabriella's motion," said Kelsi. The girls put in _Finding Nemo_, and soon they had fallen asleep. All except for Sharpay, that is.

Sharpay looked around at the girls. Taylor had a half eaten piece of licorice in her mouth, Kelsi had a small bowl of popcorn on her stomach, and Gabriella had a small handful of Doritos in her hand. Sharpay made a mental note to snap pictures of them after she had finished her mission.

She quietly got off of Taylor's bed, which she had claimed as her own for the night, and made her way to Taylor's desk. When she found the notebook that contained the questions and answers, she made her way down stairs to Mr. McKessie's home office. She made copies then headed back upstairs to hide them and put the notebook back. By the time she had finished, the movie had ended, so she took her pictures then turned everything off before climbing back into Taylor's bed.

The next morning, the girls were up around eight. They had a quick breakfast in the McKessie's kitchen before the girls headed to their homes to prepare for the day.

Sharpay barged into her house and yelled, "Ryan!" She raced up the stairs and practically broke the door down. Its slam against the wall woke Ryan up.

"Jeez, Sis, where's the fire?" asked a grumpy Ryan who was now sitting up in bed.

"The fire, Ryan, will only occur if you crash during today's challenge, and I don't want to see you get burned." She stood at the foot of his bed with her hands on her hips.

"What's today's challenge?"

"It's an academic challenge." Sharpay began to pace. "I'm confident that Troy, the stereotypical dumb jock, won't get many questions right. However, I'm also confident that you're an idiot and will need my help to win this competition." She stopped pacing and resumed her former position at the foot of Ryan's bed.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Well, before I thought you could memorize the questions and answers like they were a script, but then I realized that would be difficult since the challenge is today." Sharpay was strutting around her brother's room relaying the information.

"Yeah," Ryan began, but he was cut off by the raving Sharpay.

"I think I came up with a solution," she paused to look at her brother who was waiting expectantly. "The questions all seem to be multiple choice, and you and I both know sign language. I figured I could discretely sign you the answers." Sharpay finished her rant and waited for her brother to respond.

"That sounds fine. Can I go back to bed now, please?"

"Ugh, sure, whatever, just be ready to win." With that, Sharpay huffed out of Ryan's room and into her won, slamming all doors on the way. Ryan happily, and quickly, fell back to sleep.

Gabriella and Taylor had just finished setting up for the challenge in Gabriella's back yard.

"So, who do you think will win this challenge, Taylor?"

"I'm not really sure. I think maybe both boys might drown in our questions." The girls began to laugh as Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke and Kelsi came in through the back gate.

"What's so funny?" asked Troy.

When she had clamed herself down, Gabriella replied, "nothing important."

"So let me get this straight. You laugh continuously for at least two minutes, and when you finally stop you tell me you were laughing at nothing?"

"Yes, that about covers it, Troy," Gabriella answered.

"Well, you're lucky that I love to hear you laughing."

"Really, why's that?"

"Because it means I won't question you farther. As long as you always laugh, it doesn't matter what you were laughing at."

"You mean 'who'" Gabriella whispered under breath.

"What was that, Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Oh, it was nothing," Gabriella responded, feigning innocence.

"Oh, I believe it was something."

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked a grinning Gabriella.

"I think maybe I'll just have to make you laugh again." Troy put a mischievous look on his face, and suddenly Gabriella's grin was replaced with a frightened frown.

"How are you going to do that?"

Troy advanced on Gabriella and began to tickle her before she had a chance to get away. The others watched the whole seen, amused. When Gabriella was about to keel over with laughter, Sharpay and Ryan walked into the yard.

"What is going on?" asked Sharpay. Troy and Gabriella came to a sudden stop and straightened themselves up.

"Nothing anymore," answered Gabriella.

"Yeah, right," said a skeptical Sharpay.

"So, are we ready to start?" asked Zeke, wanting to move past the subject.

"Oh, right," began Taylor, "this way." She led them to the area she and Gabriella had set up. "Now, this challenge will work in a similar way to Jeopardy, except there are no 'Daily Doubles' and there is only one round. I'll ask the questions, Gabriella will keep score, and Sharpay and Kelsi will judge the accuracy of your answers. Okay, pick your seats."

The two boys each took a seat behind a makeshift podium made from TV dinner trays.

"Okay," Taylor continued, "the categories are: science, history, math, literature, sports, drama, and miscellaneous. Umm, does anyone have a coin?"

"Here, babe," Chad handed his girlfriend a quarter.

"Thanks, sweetie. Jason, will you decide who will be 'heads.'"

"Yeah, Troy is 'heads' and Ryan is 'tails.'"

Taylor flipped the coin and announced, "It's heads. Troy, you pick first."

"Umm, sports I guess."

"Okay," Taylor read the first question.

Troy, of course, got it right. Troy swept the category and ended in the lead with 1500 points. He went for drama next, but Ryan swept that category, tying the challenge 1500 to 1500. Each managed to answer a couple of the questions in each of the other categories, but in the end, the score was still tied. Even with Sharpay's attempt at cheating. Ryan would either not see Sharpay's signal, or Sharpay wouldn't be able to find the answer soon enough. Apparently, the girls had changed some aspects of the challenge.

"Alright, since there are no more questions on the board, and the score is tied, I have come up with a bonus round, unknown to the other girls."

"Really?" asked Gabriella. "What's the category?"

"You are."

"Huh?"

Taylor addressed the boys this time instead of Gabriella. "The questions all revolve around Gabriella. She once told me she wanted a guy who knew her like her best friend did. So I came up with some questions only a best friend would know the answers to. You'll both be asked the same questions in solitude. Only the judges will be with you. So, Ryan you're first."

Ryan followed the girls into Gabriella's house. Gabriella wasn't allowed in either, so she chilled with the boys. Ryan came out twenty minutes later with a smile on his face. He must have thought it went pretty well.

"Troy," called Taylor. "You're up." Troy got up and went into the house. He was out in ten minutes, followed by the girls.

"Okay, so after the bonus round," Taylor paused for suspense, "the winner of this challenge is Troy. Congratulations, Troy!" Troy couldn't do anything but smile.

"What was the final score?" asked a curious Gabriella.

"We decided we're won't tell until the end of the week," stated Kelsi. "We don't want to embarrass anyone."

"Oh, okay," Gabriella was a bit disappointed, and Troy noticed.

"How about we hang out not that we're done?"

"Like what?" asked Jason.

"Umm," Troy began hesitantly, "we could go to the mall." Everyone looked at Troy as if he were strange.

"Troy, you're a guy. Why would you suggest that?" asked Taylor.

"Well, I know shopping always cheers Gabriella up, and it looks like she could use some cheering up now." Gabriella beamed.

"Yeah, let's go shopping. Then afterward, we can grab something to eat and head to the park so the guys can play some b-ball."

Everyone agreed to the plan, and they spent the rest of the day hanging out.

**A/N:** _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have a favor to ask of you all. One of the challenges will be a sports challenge. I need suggestions of a sport that two to four people can play. Basketball would be perfect, except that it would be a really unfair advantage for Troy. So, I have tennis and golf as possibilities. Do any of you have any other suggestions? Thanks!!!!_


	9. Fashion Show

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own High School Musical or Macy's.**

**Chapter 9: Fashion Show**

"Why are we at the mall again?" complained Chad.

"It has to do with today's challenge," explained Sharpay. "I'm so excited!"

"Why?"

"Because, Troy," Madeline paused and looked at him, "we're gonna have a fashion show!" She finished her sentence jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Alright, you can stop now, Sharpay," demanded an annoyed Taylor.

"What do we have to do for this challenge?" asked Ryan.

"Well," began Taylor, "it's another three-parter, but sort of all rolled into one."

Sharpay took over. "You have to find casual wear, formal wear, and a swim suit that you will later model for the judges in a fashion show."

"To make sure no one cheats," interjected Kelsi, "we're taking Chad, Zeke and Jason to the food court."

"We are also confiscating your cell phones," stated Taylor.

Gabriella produced a bucket from behind her back.

"Where did you get that!" yelled a terrified Chad. People walking by stopped and stared.

"I had to talk to Ms. Darbus yesterday," explained Sharpay. "You know, to discuss the next play, and I saw it sitting on her mantle. I asked if I could borrow it. Of course she said yes, seeing as how I'm her favorite student."

"I had the same reaction when it was handed to me this morning," admitted Gabriella, "but there was no way we were going to pass up the opportunity to scare you. Now, Troy, Ryan, your cell phones, please."

The boys reluctantly placed their cell phones in _cell-itary confinement_. "Gabriella, could you answer if my parents call? I don't want to get in trouble," pleaded Troy.

"Sure, don't worry."

"Thanks, you're the best!" He gave her a peck on the cheek, and they smiled at each other. Ryan stood looking jealous.

"So, are you both ready?" asked Kelsi.

"No, just give me one second." Ryan walked towards Gabriella and planted a sweet kiss on her other cheek.

Gabriella smiled. "What was that for?"

"I don't know; just because, I guess." All four girls let out an "aw" while it was Troy's turn to be jealous.

"Okay, so is everyone ready now?" asked an excited Sharpay. Her brother probably just won some bonus points, and he was sure to win this fashion challenge.

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Troy. Ryan nodded in response.

"Alright, then, you guys have an hour to pick out your clothes," said Taylor as she walked off towards the food court. Troy walked off in the opposite direction.

As Ryan was about to go off as well, Sharpay held him back. "Meet me outside the bathrooms in then minutes."  
"Why?"

"Just meet me," she demanded before strutting towards the food court to join everyone else.

Ten minute later, Sharpay was sitting at a table, horrified by the eating habits of her male friends. "I, uh, need to go freshen up. I'll be right back." She grabbed her make-up bag and happily left to meet her brother.

"Now can you tell me why you wanted to meet me here?"

"You need to win this challenge."

"Okay, so why am I meeting you here?"

"Ugh, just listen! When we were here yesterday, I picked out your outfits, paid for them, and had the store hold them for you. Go to Macy's, and look around some, just to waste the time. Then go to the customer service desk to get your clothes. Meet us at the food court ten minutes before the hour is up. Got it?"

"Yes, thanks, Sharpay."

"No problem, now go."

"See you later." Ryan began to walk off.

"Umm, Ryan?"

"What now?" He stopped and turned to face his sister.

"Macy's is that way." Sharpay pointed in the direction Ryan wasn't going.

"Right, I knew that." Ryan then took off in the correct direction.

"My brother is an idiot," Sharpay mumbled under her breath. She turned and entered the bathroom to check her make-up." Unknown to either of them, someone had heard everything they said.

When the boys had returned, the group quickly left the mall and headed to the Evans' residence.

"Sharpay, you had a runway set up for this challenge?" asked Gabriella, not believing Sharpay had actually done that.

"No, I didn't have this set up for the challenge. It's always been here."

"Why haven't we noticed it before?" asked Jason.

"That's because we've never been to this part of the backyard. We're always by the pool," she explained.

"Okay, I understand that," stated Taylor, "but what I don't understand is why there is a runway in you backyard."

"Our mom needed a place to rehearse when she used to model," explained Ryan.

'Right, okay, can we start now?"

"Yeah, I agree with Zeke," said Sharpay. "You guys can use the changing rooms over there to put on your first outfit."

"What are we starting with?" asked Troy a bit uncomfortably.

"Umm, Gabriella, you pick," suggested Kelsi.

"Okay, I think formal wear first, followed by swim suits, then casual wear to end the show."

"Alright, you heard her." Sharpay shooed the boys towards the changing rooms. Taylor followed them to make sure they didn't come out before everything was ready.

Five minutes later, Troy was ready, but Ryan was still perfecting his look. It took Ryan another five minutes before he was ready.

When both were ready, Taylor let Sharpay know, who was talking to her butler. He was the emcee for the fashion show. Chairs were set up in front of the runway for everyone.

Suddenly, the butler's voice was heard from the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, our show is about to begin." Everyone stopped their conversations, and turned towards the runway.

"For our formal wear competition, Troy is wearing a red, long-sleeved, collared, button-up shirt, black slacks, and formal black shoes."

As the butler was commenting on Troy's attire, Troy was strutting around on the runway, mocking all real runway models. Chad, Zeke, and Jason were giving Troy catcalls, and the girls were laughing. Even Sharpay couldn't help but join in.

Then Ryan stepped out, and he modeled as if her were a pro. "Ryan is wearing a black tuxedo. You might see him wear this to the next prom."

"The competition continued with Troy and Ryan modeling their swim shorts and casual wear. The boy continued catcalling every time Troy stepped onto the runway. When they finished, the butler quickly ran back inside the house.

"Okay, we judges need to have a meeting," Taylor said before she, Kelsi and Sharpay headed inside to choose a winner.

"Speaking from my knowledge on fashion," said Sharpay, "Ryan was clearly the most stylish."

"I agree," stated Kelsi. "Ryan's choices were pretty snazzy."

"Snazzy?" questioned Taylor. Kelsi shrugged and shrunk down in response. "Well, since you both vote for Ryan, I guess he wins. However, I think Troy should get some bonus points for making Gabriella laugh so hard."

"I agree with that, too," said Kelsi.

"Let's discuss how many points to give him later. I want to reveal the winner." Sharpay headed back outside, hoping the other two would forget about the bonus points. "We have a winner!" Sharpay yelled as she walked towards her friends. They all turned towards her expectantly. "Our winner is…Ryan!"

"Yes!" screamed Ryan as he did a little victory dance around the yard. Troy's face registered disappointed, and Chad's registered anger.

"Troy," said Taylor, "don't look so disappointed. You won bonus points for making Gabriella laugh." This caused Troy to give a small, but genuine, smile.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Jason.

"I'm really hot," stated Zeke. "Would it be alright if we stayed here to swim?" he asked, directing his question towards his girlfriend.

"Of course, come on everyone." Sharpay led them to the pool area where they spent the rest of the day escaping the heat.

**A/N:** _Thank you all for the sports suggestions. I'm still not sure what I'll be using, but my next chapter will be the sports challenge. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	10. Volleyball

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical or Macy's.**

**A/N:** _I want to dedicate this chapter to _**marebear11**_and _**xxyou're the music in mexx**_for suggesting volleyball._

**Chapter 10: Volleyball**

Chad was walking Taylor home after the day of swimming at the Evans' residence.

"What's wrong, Chad?" asked a worried Taylor. "You're way too quiet tonight."

"It's just," Chad sighed and continued, "I need to tell you something, but I don't know how you'd react."

"Oh, no, are you trying to break up with me!?"

Chad came to a sudden stop and looked at his girlfriend. "What!? Of course not! I love you…" He looked down at the ground and began walking again. Taylor stood there shocked. "…but you still might…"

He was interrupted by Taylor. "I love you, too, Chad!"

"I know, but you still…huh?" He stopped walking and turned to look at Taylor again.

She walked the few steps toward him, put her arms around his neck, and looked into his eyes. "I love you, too!" The she planted a kiss on his lips.

He smiled at her when she pulled away. "Really?" he asked, not believing the moment himself.

"Really," answered Taylor, sure of her answer.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." The shared another kiss.

When they pulled away, Chad said, "Alright, then. Don't hate me after I tell you what I have to tell you."

"I could never hate you," she said as he grabbed her hand, and they began to walk home again.

"That's good to know, but just listen. No interruptions until I'm done, okay?"

"Okay," agreed Taylor.

"At the mall today, after I had those three lemonades and had to leave for the bathroom…"

"I told you not to have that third lemonade."

"Taylor, what did I say about interruptions?"

"Oh, right, sorry."

"As I was saying, after I left for the bathroom, I saw Sharpay talking to Ryan. You know me and my spying habit, so I ducked behind a plant to listen in." Taylor was about to interrupt again, but Chad stopped her before she could. "Anyway, Sharpay told Ryan that his clothes for the fashion show were on hold at Macy's. She told him to stall in Macy's before getting the clothes and meeting us in the food court. He then took off for the store."

Taylor looked at Chad, using her eyes to ask him if he was done. He motioned for her to speak. "Are you accusing Sharpay of cheating to help Ryan?"

"Yes," answered Chad.

"I don't believe that."

"Why not? This is Sharpay we're talking about."

Taylor thought this over. "You're right. It might be true, but I'd need more proof before taking these allegations seriously."

"Huh?"

"I need proof before getting mad at Sharpay for cheating."

"Oh, well I could put my spy skills to work," said Chad excitedly.

"No, thanks, Chad. I'll just keep my eye on her."

"Fine," pouted Chad as he stood with Taylor on her porch. "I'll see you later." He gave her a kiss goodnight. As he pulled away, he said, "I love you!"

"I love you, too! Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he called as he walked down the driveway.

When he was out of sight, Taylor ran up to her room to call Gabriella and tell her about being in love.

The next day, Coach Bolton, also known as Jack, let them into East High's gym. Jack, Zeke, Chad, and Jason set up the volleyball net for the day's challenge. When they were done, the boys began chatting.

"I'm worried about this challenge," stated Chad.

"Why?" asked Jason.

"Well, I've had like…every PE class I've ever had with Troy. We've played a lot of sports through the years, and he's been good at most, but volleyball was never one of them."

"Oh, you're right," worried Zeke.

"Let's look at the bright side guys," said Jason. "Ryan probably won't be any better."

"That's true," said Chad, a little less worried about his best friend. Just then, the girls walked in with Troy and Ryan.

Hellos were exchanged then Taylor turned her attention to the contestants. "So, are you guys ready?"

"We're not playing volleyball, are we?" asked a frightened looking Trevor.

"Yes, you are," answered Sharpay. "Is that a problem?"

Trevor gulped noticeably, and his voice cracked when he answered, "No."

"Good luck boys," Gabriella wished the boys cheerily. Troy's nerves vanished momentarily when he heard her speak.

"You are way too perky for this early in the morning," Kelsi said while leaning on Jason and yawning.

"She had coffee," said Troy. "She's really mellow, so I'm gonna say…three cups?"

"Wow, that's amazing! How did you know?"

"I know you, remember?"

"Okay," said Sharpay, "I'd hate to interrupt this moment, but we have a challenge to get to."

"She's right," said Taylor. "Coach is going to be the referee. First one to fifteen points wins the game and the challenge."

The boys took their places on the court, Jack took his place on the sidelines, and everyone else took a seat on the bleachers to watch.

The game was expected to take forty-five minutes to an hour, but it only took twenty minutes. The server actually got the ball over the net every time, but the other could never get it back over. So, in the end, Ryan won since he also won the coin toss and served first. When the game was over, everyone convened on the court.

"That was unbelievable," said Zeke.

"I can honestly say I've never seen a game like that," said Jason.

"Okay, so the winner is Ryan, again!" exclaimed Sharpay.

"So, Troy has won one-and-half challenges, and Ryan has won two-and-half," announced Taylor, "but with the bonus points, and the next few challenges, anyone can win."

"Okay, so it's only nine-o-clock. What do we do?" asked Zeke.

"I'm going to take Kelsi home," said Jason who was carrying a sleeping Kelsi.

"More sleep does sound good," said Taylor. The others, except for Gabriella, nodded in agreement, so they all headed out. Troy was the last to be at the exit. He turned and saw Gabriella sitting on the bleachers.

"Aren't you coming, Gabriella?"

"I'm too wired to sleep," she sighed.

"Well, why don't I be wired with you?"

"You'd do that?"

"Well, sure. Besides, if I go home now, my dad won't let me go back to bed. He'd make me practice for a while."

"Yay! Let's go then," yelled Gabriella as she jumped off the bleachers, grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of East High.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" asked Troy as he opened his car's door for Gabriella.

"Let's get some coffee!" she exclaimed as he shut the door.

He went to the driver's side and said, "No more coffee for you. How about we go see a movie instead?"

"Okay, movies involve sugar! Let's go!" Troy chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the movie theater.

**A/N:**_ Well, another chapter done! I would have had it up yesterday, but my brothers were on the computer all day…literally. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I want to give an extra thank you to _**Paigez**_ and _**LeytonNaleyZanessaTroyella4evr** _ for steering me away from golf. After watching the "What Time Is It?" music video, I am very relieved I didn't choose golf. Thanks to all reviewers!_


	11. Survival Challenge

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical.**

**Chapter 11: Survival Challenge**

Taylor and Chad were sitting in the Danforths' living room the next afternoon. "We have to be at the park soon," Taylor told him.

"Right…Why exactly does this challenge start so late?"

"We'll tell you when we get to the park." She got up off the couch and offered her hand to him. "Come on, let's go."

He grabbed her hand, and he led her out the door and towards the park.

"Hey, Kelsi, did you bring the stuff?" asked Sharpay as Kelsi came waling up to her and Ryan.

"Yep, right here," she answered holding up the paper bag filled with supplies for the challenge. "Where's everyone else?"

"Right behind you," announced Chad, who was still holding Taylor's hand. On the way to the park, they had run into the others.

"Yay! Now we can start the challenge, and I can leave. The park is so…dirty." Sharpay made a disgusted face.

"Okay, so what's today's challenge?" asked Troy.

"Well, your parents already gave permission, so no complaining," explained Kelsi.

"That's kind of scary," replied Troy, "but okay."

"This is our survival challenge," said Taylor.

"You'll be spending the night out here, fending for yourselves." Sharpay almost felt bad about leaving her friends in the filthy outdoors.

"We know this is the park, and there's not much to survive, but it was the best we could do." Taylor then began to explain the challenge. "We are going to set you guys up near that patch of trees," she pointed towards the location. "You'll get two bottles of water each, a can of fruit each, and each of you will get a thin sleeping bag."

"My turn," said Kelsi. "You have to hand over your cell phone, your wallets, your car keys, and anything else we want. So, empty your pockets."

Ryan and Troy did what Kelsi told them to do. When through, all they had left were the clothes they were wearing. They were given their supplies, and then led to the area Taylor had mentioned earlier.

"To make sure you stay in the park," said Taylor, "we informed the park's night watchmen to keep an eye on you guys. They are also going to make sure you don't get into any life threatening danger."

"Oh, well, thanks for that," said Troy.

"I guess we should leave now," Gabriella stated. "Let's back to my house and watch a movie." Everyone turned to leave.

"Hey, could we have some of those awesome brownies we had the other day?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, I think I could whip some up," Zeke said as they all disappeared out of sight.

"It sucks that Sharpay couldn't help me this time," Ryan mumbled to himself. "All she gave me was this stupid recorder."

"What was that?" Troy asked.

"Oh, um, nothing," Ryan said as he hid the recorder.

"Yeah, whatever, listen, I think we will have a better chance out here if we work together. We'll need firewood before it gets dark. It's been getting chilly at night."

"Why should I listen to you? We're supposed to be competing."

"Do you know what you're doing?" Troy asked, thinking of Ryan's pampered lifestyle.

"No, not really."

"So let me help you get through the night. Just because we're competing for Gabriella doesn't mean we're not friends anymore."

"Okay, fine, so what do we need?"

"We need to find firewood."

Then minutes later, they returned with firewood. "What's that?" asked Troy.

"It's wood. You asked me to find some," Ryan said as he dumped his pile on the ground.

"That's not wood. Those are a bunch of twigs."

"So, what's the difference? It all comes from trees." Ryan sat down as Troy began to build the fire.

"Well, twigs are smaller and…never mind." Troy, a bit frustrated with Ryan, decided to forget about explaining.

After the sun had set, and the fire had been built, Troy and Ryan were laying on their sleeping bags, gazing upwards. Troy was deep in thought.

"Hey, Ryan?" Troy said.

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why are we competing for Gabriella?"

"Because we both like her, and she can't choose."

"Right," Troy thought for a moment, still gazing up at the tree tops. "Why do you like her?"

"Huh?" Ryan had spaced out, therefore he didn't fully hear the question.

"Why do you like Gabriella?" Troy turned his head to see Ryan, who was on the other side of the fire.

"Well, she's pretty, nice, and smart."

Troy waited for more. "That's it?" he asked when he heard nothing else.

"Should there be more?"

"I guess not," Troy sighed, and he returned to looking up.

"Why do you like Gabriella?"

Ryan's question snapped Troy out of his thoughts. He looked towards Ryan for a moment before averting his eyes and answering. "It's hard to explain."

"Just try to explain, then."

"Well, you're right. She is beautiful, sweet, and brilliant, but she's so much more." Ryan waited for Troy to gather his thoughts. "She's…she's amazing. He beautiful eyes, her wonderful laugh, her sweet voice, singing and speaking, her kind heart, her wisdom beyond her years, and her shining personality. Add them all together and you get 'amazing' and 'amazing' equals Gabriella."

"Oh, okay." The boys fell asleep soon after.

The next morning, the group returned to check on the contestants. Ryan was sprawled out, and he looked horrible, like he had had trouble sleeping. Troy couldn't be found, but there was an empty can of fruit.

"Oh, my gosh! Where's Troy?!" panicked Gabriella, which woke Ryan up.

"Ugh, leave me alone!"

"Ryan, get up," ordered Sharpay. Ryan slowly got up as he tried to wake himself up.

"Ryan," Gabriella ran to hug him. "I'm so glad you're all right." She pulled away, keeping her hands on his shoulders. "Where's Troy?"

Ryan was about to answer when, "I'm right here." Gabriella quickly turned and ran toward him.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said as she hugged him tightly. "I thought something bad had happened."

Troy chuckled, "In the park?"

Gabriella pulled away and hit his arm. "Don't laugh at my worry!"

"Sorry, I just went down to the river to try to clean up a bit."

"Well," Taylor said, "judging by your appearances, I say Troy wins this round."

"I agree," said Kelsi.

"Great," said Troy. "Can I please go home and shower now? River water is gross."

"Yeah, sure, let's meet for breakfast?" suggested Kelsi.

"Sounds good," said Chad and everyone agreed.

They all cleaned up the area and left. Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason headed to get a table at a café for breakfast. Sharpay and Zeke took Ryan to get leaned up, and Gabriella left with Troy.

At the Evan's residence, Sharpay was still fuming that Ryan had lost, and that Gabriella had left with Troy. "Are you okay?" asked a worried Zeke.

"Yeah, just peachy!" snapped Sharpay.

"Okay, well, if you want to talk, I'm here."

Sharpay softened. "I know. Thank you, Zeke." Sharpay heard the shower turn off. "Um, Zeke, could you go to the kitchen and get me a sparkling water?"

"Sure," he kissed her cheek before heading out the door. "I'll be back in a flash."

"Take your time," Sharpay called out.

Ryan stepped out of his bathroom and into his bedroom looking fully refreshed. "What are you doing in my room?" asked a startled Ryan.

"Did you get anything on the recorder?"

"I don't know! Here, listen yourself."

When Sharpay had finished listening to the part when Troy told Ryan what he liked about Gabriella, she began to devise a plan. She began to explain to Ryan what they would do. Little did they know, Zeke heard the whole thing.

**A/N:**_ Thanks for all the reviews. The next two chapters are going to be "romance challenges." In other words, Gabriella gets a date with each of them. Which date would you all like to read first? Troy's date or Ryan's date? Also, for all curious readers, when I say "Troyella" in a summary, that means Troy and Gabriella __**will**__ end up together._


	12. Date with Ryan

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical or The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

**A/N:** _Sorry I didn't update last week, but my birthday was on Monday and then the family and I went to Disneyland/California Adventure. To make it up to everyone, I'll post two chapters this week._

**Chapter 12: Date with Ryan**

During breakfast, the girls filled Troy and Ryan in on the next challenge. They were told that they'd each get one day to spend time alone with Gabriella. After flipping a coin, it was decided that Ryan's date would be first. Sharpay and Ryan had left shortly thereafter to plan the date.

Zeke had just finished telling Chad and Jason what he had overheard earlier that day. "As much as I love her, we need to stop her."

"Dude, you love her?" asked Jason.

"Well, yes, I think. You know what, let's not change the subject. What should we do?"

"Taylor should be here soon. Tell her when she gets here." Chad finished his sentence and the doorbell rang.

"Hey, guys! Is Kelsi here yet?"

"No, actually, I've got to go pick her up. We'll see you at the theater." Jason then walked out the door.

"Well, let's go then," said Taylor as she turned towards the door.

"Wait, Zeke needs to tell you something."

"Um, okay," she said as she sat next to Chad. "Go ahead."

"Well, I heard Sharpay and Ryan talk this morning. Long story short, Sharpay is planning something to help Ryan win."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why else would I accuse my girlfriend of cheating?"

"Good point…and this isn't the first time. Chad told me what happened with the fashion show."

"And don't forget what Sharpay did during the first challenge," added Chad.

"What happened?" questioned Taylor.

"Sharpay stopped Ryan after nine laps instead of ten," explained Zeke.

"So that's the reason for Ryan's miracle win. Gabriella, Kelsi and I thought that was weird."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Chad.

"Well, I'm going to fill Kelsi in when we're alone. We'll figure out what to do."

"Okay, um, I guess we should go before we're late," Zeke said, and they left to meet everyone at the movie theater.

After the movie, the girls went back to the Móntez residence for another sleepover. "Gabriella, mija, you got some flowers earlier," her mom said as they all met in the foyer. "They're on the coffee table in the living room."

"Thanks, mama," replied Gabriella as she and the girls went into the living room. Mrs. Móntez headed upstairs.

"Who are they from?" asked Sharpay already knowing the answer.

"I don't know," Gabriella said as she admired the floral arrangement. "Oh, look, there's a card."

"Read it out loud," said Kelsi.

"Gabriella," she began reading the card. "You are the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're beautiful, sweet, and brilliant. You have beautiful eyes, a wonderful laugh, and a sweet voice, both when you're singing and speaking. You have a kind heart and wisdom beyond your years. When I add all these qualities together, I find they equal something amazing, and that something amazing equals you, Gabriella. I can't wait for our date tomorrow. I'll pick you up at six. Love always, Ryan." When Gabriella finished, she had tears in her eyes.

"Aww," chorused Sharpay and Kelsi.

Taylor remained quiet. She knew this was Sharpay's trick. "Kelsi, can you help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure, Taylor," Kelsi said as she followed Taylor into the kitchen, where Taylor proceeded to fill Kelsi in on Sharpay's cheating.

Six-o-clock the next night came quickly, and before Gabriella knew it, Ryan was ringing the doorbell.

"Hey, Ryan."

"Hey, Gabriella, are you ready?"

"Yep," she said as they left her porch. "So, where are we going?"

"We're going to a restaurant. You are hungry, right?"

"I'm starving." A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of her favorite restaurant. "Oh, my gosh, Ryan! I love this restaurant, and I love Italian food! How did you know?"

They got out of the car and headed inside the restaurant. "Well, I got some tips from our friends."

As they began eating their food, Gabriella said, "Ryan, as much as I love this, it's really expensive. You know I don't care about your money, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know, I just thought you deserved this." Gabriella smiled, and she went back to her food.

After dinner, Ryan took her to a place with an elegant dance floor where they spent the rest of the date dancing. Of course, Ryan was right at home on the dance floor.

"Thanks for tonight, Ryan," she said as they stood on her porch. "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too, Gabriella…Hopefully we'll get to do it again soon."

"Maybe," said Gabriella smiling.

"Well, goodnight, Gabriella."

"Goodnight," she replied.

Ryan leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later." Gabriella watched Ryan drive away before she went inside.

"Ten-o-clock," she stated as she checked her watch. "I might as well call the girls and tell them how things went."

Ryan walked into his house and was immediately engulfed in a hug by Sharpay. "It worked!" she squealed.

"Yes, it did. Thanks for the help, Sis," Ryan said as he pulled out a device from his ear. "If it wasn't for this computer chocolate chip, I would have crashed and burned."

"It was no problem, I love to…wait, did you just say 'computer chocolate chip'?"

"Um, yeah."

"You are so lucky you have me," she said, and she headed up to her room.

**A/N:** _Gabriella's date with Troy will hopefully be up on Thursday. If not then, it will be up Friday for sure._ _Oh, and sorry that this chapter was a little on the short side._


	13. Troy's Turn

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical, Bisquick, or any of the movie titles mentioned in this chapter.**

**A/N:** _I would like to dedicate this chapter to the author of my 100__th__ review: Carito06. Thank you all for the reviews!!!!_

**Chapter: 13: Troy's Turn**

While Ryan and Gabriella were on their date, and while Sharpay was coaching her brother, the rest of the group, excluding troy, was holding a meeting.

"Sharpay has been cheating this entire time," Taylor stated. "That means that this competition has totally bogus results."

"That's old news now. We can't dwell on that," Zeke said as Chad pulled his girlfriend toward him trying to calm her down. "We need to decide what we're going to do."

"I knew from the start this competition thing was a bad idea," Jason said. Everyone looked at him, urging him to continue. "It's just, I think we all knew, and still know, who belongs together."

Everyone exchanged glances before all together saying, "Troy and Gabriella."

"Exactly," continued Jason. "I think that no matter who wins, those who are meant to be, will be."

"Jason has a point," Kelsi said as she sat down next to Jason. "Maybe we should just stay out of this and let nature take its course."

"Okay, let's take that course for now," said Taylor, "but if something happens, we step in because I do not want my best friend in a wrong relationship." Everyone nodded in agreement.

The next morning, Troy arrived at the Móntez residence to begin his date with Gabriella. With a bag of groceries in his arm, he rang the doorbell.

"Troy?" Ms. Móntez said after she opened the door. "Why are you here so early? Gabriella isn't awake yet."

Ms. Móntez let Troy walk into the foyer. "I assume you know about the competition?" Ms. Móntez nodded her head. "Well, yesterday, Gabriella went out with Ryan, and today it's my turn to take Gabriella out."

"That's wonderful, Troy, but it doesn't explain why you're here at seven in the morning, with a bag of groceries while Gabriella is still asleep."

"I have all day to 'woo' Gabriella, so I thought I could start by making her, and you, breakfast. That is, if I can use your kitchen."

Ms. Montes smiled as she held her arm out towards the kitchen dramatically. "It's all yours, but no need to fuss over me."

"I insist, Ms. Móntez," Troy called from the kitchen.

By eight-o-clock, Troy had set a place of pancakes, eggs, sausage, strawberries, and orange juice for Ms. Móntez at the kitchen table. He set the same items on a tray for Gabriella.

"This is delicious, Troy," complimented Ms. Móntez. "Gabriella is going to love having all her favorites this morning."

"Thanks, Ms. Móntez. Help yourself to seconds." Troy carefully picked up the tray and made his way upstairs to Gabriella's room.

Troy carefully opened the door and crept in. He placed the tray on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. He watched Gabriella sleep for a few minutes before he gently shook her awake.

"Go away! It's too early." Gabriella rolled over and covered her head with a pillow.

"Fine then…I'll just take these pancakes back downstairs." Troy picked up the tray and pretended to head out. "Maybe your mom is still hungry."

"Wait," called Gabriella who was now sitting up in bed. "Bring me the food!" Troy tuned around and placed the tray in front of her. Gabriella took a bite then closed her eyes to savor the taste. "Mmm, these are yummy!"

"I'm glad you like them," smiled Troy who was sitting on her bed again.

"So why are you here, watching me eat, at eight in the morning?"

"Today's our date day, in case you forgot, so I thought we'd start it out by me making you breakfast."

Gabriella stopped eating and used the fork to point down at the food. "You made this?"

"Don't be so shocked! I know how to follow directions on a Bisquick box!"

"You made me all my favorites!?"

"Yes, Gabriella, I made you, and your mom, all your favorites to start off our date…which will not include your mom."

Gabriella moved the tray and threw her arms around Troy's neck. "Thank you! This is so awesome!"

"You're welcome," Troy said as the pulled away. "Now, finish up. We have a full day ahead of us." Gabriella turned back to her breakfast and quickly finished.

When she was done, Gabriella said, "That was amazing, Troy. Thanks again."

"It was my pleasure. Now get ready to go out while I go clean up the kitchen." Troy began to walk out.

"Where are we going, troy?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Okay, then what should I wear?"

"Casual is fine, and we'll be outside."

"Perfect! Now get out so I can get ready."

"I'll meet you downstairs." Troy smiled and walked out of the room as Gabriella began to get ready.

Troy was finishing washing the dirty dishes when Gabriella walked in. "Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Just a few more dishes. So, um, how was your date with Ryan?"

The questions caught Gabriella off guard. "It was fun. I had a good time."

"What did you do?" Troy asked, a bit of disappointed.

"Just dinner and dancing."

Troy, with renewed hope said, "Well, I'm done. Shall we go?"

Gabriella stood up. "Yep, let's go." They walked out to Troy's car. He held the door open for her, went around to the driver's side, and they were off. Troy had driven to the edge of the city when Gabriella realized where they were going. "We're going to the zoo?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun, but we can go some where else if you want."

"They pulled into the parking lot. "No, I love the zoo, but why for our first date?"

Troy helped Gabriella out of the car. "I've always thought the zoo, or some place fun like it, would be the perfect first date for any potential couple."

"Really, why's that?" Gabriella asked as they walked in.

"Because the zoo is a fun place where two people can get to know each other, but if the date is a total flop, then there are cool animals to admire."

"I like that theory…oh, look, monkeys!" Gabriella dragged Troy to the monkey cage. The two spent the next couple of hours visiting the animals.

"Okay, it's noon. We've seen everything…I think. How about some lunch?" asked Troy.

"Perfect, but something small because that was a big breakfast you made me."

"Anything you want." Minutes later, the two were back in the city at a small café. They quickly ate their lunch before moving on to the next part of the date.

"So, what are we doing next?"

"Well, my parents are out of town, so I thought we could go back to my house and have a movie marathon until dinner."

"Cool, let's roll." When they were settled in the Bolton household, Gabriella asked, "What are we watching?"

"I don't care, but I picked out a bunch of your favorites. Let's see," said Troy as he looked through the DVD's he had pulled out earlier. "There's Grease, The Notebook, Pirates of Caribbean, one and two, Aladdin, The Sound of Music, The Little Mermaid, West Side Story, and many more. Take your pick."

"Gabriella smiled at having heard some of her favorite titles. She looked through the DVD's before deciding on one. "Let's start with Finding Nemo."

They watched several more movies before dinner. "Are you going to be hungry soon?"

"Probably," replied Gabriella.

"You want to help me with dinner then?"

"You're going to cook dinner, too?"

"Why do you sound so shocked?"

"I just can't believe you know how to cook."

"Right, well, I can cook, so do you want to help or watch?"

"I'll help." With that, they stood up and headed to the kitchen to start dinner. By eight-o clock, they had finished dinner.

"What did you think?" Troy asked as he cleared the table.

"It was yummy! What do you have planned now?"

"I was thinking we could take a walk. Is that okay with you?"

"Yep, let's go!" They walked around town until Troy stopped in front of an ice cream parlor.

"Are you up for dessert?" Troy asked.

"You had this planned the whole time, didn't you?"

"Guilty," Troy admitted.

"In that case, I would love some dessert."

They finished up with dessert around nine-thirty. "The night is still young, and we can do whatever you want."

"Um, I think I just want to keep walking."

"As you wish," troy said, holding open the parlor's door for Gabriella.

They continued waling around town. The stopped in a park for a while before walking back to the Móntez residence. "Thanks, Troy. Today, and tonight, was amazing!"

"I'm glad you had fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually, I'm not sure about that, but probably the day after."

"Okay, well, I'll see you soon." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, sleep well."

"You too, Troy. Goodnight." He turned to walk home as Gabriella went inside. "Wow…eleven-forty-five already!? I guess talking to the girls is out of the question tonight."

Both Troy and Gabriella slept peacefully that night with smiles that never left their faces.

**A/N:** _I_ _hope this chapter wasn't too long, and I hope you enjoyed it!_


	14. Discussions

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical, Finding Nemo, Into the Woods, or The Little Mermaid.**

**A/N:** _The first part of this chapter is a recap of the dates with a bit of insights offered by the other girls. In the second half…well, something happens._

**Chapter 14: Discussions**

Kelsi invited the girls over to her house the day after Gabriella's date with Troy. The plan was to discuss the pros and cons of each date to decide on the winner.

"Hey, is Gabriella here yet?" asked Sharpay as Kelsi let her into the house.

"Not yet, but Taylor is in the living room." The girls headed to meet Taylor where they chatted until Gabriella arrived, which was shortly thereafter.

"Shall we get down to business?" suggested Taylor. The three gestured for her to continue. "Okay, I know we talked about it over the phone, but let's go over your date with Ryan again."

"Oh, and be sure to include your feelings on what her did." added Kelsi.

"Well, even though they're technically from the night before, I loved the flowers. The note was incredibly romantic and made me feel so special." Sharpay smiled knowing her plan had worked.

Kelsi and Taylor were taking notes. "Get that dreamy look off your face," Taylor said, "and keep going."

"Right, so, he picked me up at six. I liked that he was punctual." The girls made a note. "He took me to my favorite restaurant that served one of my favorites…Italian food, yummy! I was so excited at first because I never get to eat there, but when the food came I suddenly remembered why. The food is extremely expensive. I asked Ryan if he knew I didn't care about all his 'family money' and he told me here knew. He alsoeHe added that I deserved it. That made me feel like a princess."

"Aww," squealed Kelsi and Taylor. Again, Sharpay smiled at how her genius plan had worked out.

"Then we had dessert, and the tiramisu was so delicious. When we had finished, he took me dancing. By the end of the night, my feet were a bit sore, but I had so much fun. It was totally worth it in the end. He then dropped me off, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then I called you girls."

"That sounds like the perfect date," sighed Sharpay.

"It does sound wonderful," agreed Kelsi.

"Now, move onto Troy," said an impatient Taylor. "Leave out now detail since you didn't call last night."

"I would have called, but we didn't get back until eleven-forty-five."

"Wow, that's almost two hours later than Ryan." Everyone looked at Kelsi, who had just stated the obvious.

"Anyway,' Taylor said as she diverted her attention back to Gabriella, "continue please."

"So, he showed up at my house at seven."

Sharpay interrupted her. "Ha! Seven!? That's an hour later than Ryan!"

"He showed up at seven in the morning."

"Really?" asked Taylor.

"Yep! My mom let him in because I was still asleep. He made my mom and me my favorite breakfast foods. It was so good. He woke me up and made me eat it in bed."

"He made you breakfast in bed!?" Gabriella nodded. "I wish Jason would do that for me."

"Then he cleaned his mess in the kitchen while I got ready to go out. I thought it was so sweet to do that. He even washed the dishes!"

"Basketball-boy cooking and washing dishes," pondered Taylor. "Who'd have thought?"

"He wouldn't tell me where we were going, but I was so excited when I saw the zoo!"

"A zoo? Eww…aren't those, like, smelly?" asked a disgusted Sharpay.

"I love zoos! It was the perfect first date location." Taylor and Kelsi made a note of that as Sharpay began the fuming process. "When we were done, we grabbed lunch at a small café. Then we went to the Bolton residence where we had a movie marathon consisting of several of my favorite movies."

"Which movies?" wondered Kelsi.

"Umm, we watched Finding Nemo, Into the Woods, The Little Mermaid, and a few others."

"Cool," Kelsi responded.

"So, around six, we began to cook dinner. He asked me to help, which I found to be sweet. I tried to help, but I was only slowing him down, so I just took a seat on an island stool and watched. A man who can cook is hot!"

"Tell me about it," commented Sharpay, who was temporarily brought out of her fuming state. The other girls laughed at Sharpay's far off look.

"Anyway, the dinner was delicious. We then went for a walk to an ice cream parlor. When we finished there, he said for the rest of the night, I got to choose what we did, so I opted for more walking."

"Why? I'd much rather be driven around. Walking would ruin my shoes." Sharpay said.

"It's romantic walking as a couple underneath the city's stars. We stopped at the park and played on the playground for a while. He pushed me on the swings. It was like something out of the movies. I love it! Then he walked me home, also gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I got ready for bed because it was a quarter 'til midnight."

"Now, that sounds like the perfect date," stated Taylor.

"Yeah, I agree," Kelsi added.

"It was great. Oh, and before I forget, he was a gentleman the whole night…opening doors and such."

"What about the date with my brother?"

"Well, I enjoyed it, too, Sharpay."

"You did, Gabriella?" smiled Sharpay.

"Yes, I did. I enjoyed both actually." Sharpay's anger began to boil again.

"Okay, well," began Taylor, "what do you say we pick a winner for this competition, and then add up the results?"

"Troy, what's wrong, man?" asked Chad. He and Troy were hanging out today. They were p laying video games, and Chad just won his fourth game. Usually Troy would cream Chad.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I know because I'm winning."

"Maybe you're getting better...or maybe I'm getting worse."

"Or maybe you're distracted. I know something's up, so spill." He paused the game, put the controller down, and turned to face his best friend.

"I've just been thinking," Troy said as he sat on the edge of his bed, playing with his hands as he looked down at them.

"About…" prodded Chad.

"I'm not sure about this competition thing anymore. Actually, I was never sure to begin with, but Gabriella wanted me to do it, so I agreed."

"What is it that you're unsure about?"

"It's just, I think if Gabriella really cared about one of us, she would just be able to choose."

"Maybe she has chosen, but doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

"Or maybe she hasn't chosen. I really, truly believe that if she really loved me, she wouldn't need these events to choose me." Troy continued staring at his now motionless hands.

"Troy, if you love her, tell her."

Troy's head shot up to look at Chad. "Who said I loved her?"

"Not that anyone had to say it, it's obvious, but you just did…in a way."

"Well, it doesn't matter. If she returned those feelings, she could easily choose me."

"I still think you need to tell her. Besides, it will probably score you major bonus points."

"Didn't you hear anything I said!?" shouted Troy as he jumped off his bed. "This competition is completely stupid! I'm not doing it anymore!"

Now it was Chad's turn to jump up, but him because he was worried. He couldn't let Troy give up. Not when Troy was close to getting the girl of his dreams. "Troy, the competition is over. The girls are going to announce the winner tomorrow. There's no point in no longer doing it when you've already finished. Just, hear the results tomorrow. If you and Gabriella are meant to be, you will be announced the winner."

Troy sighed. He walked over to his window, leaned against the wall next to it, and looked out as he thought. Chad anxiously waited for Troy to say something. Still looking out the window, Troy said, "I know what I have to do, Chad."

**A/N:** There you go…another chapter. Yes, the second half was much better than the first.


	15. The Drama

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical or If We Were a Movie (by Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana).**

**A/N:** _This chapter turned out different than I had originally expected. I don't know how many chapters are left in this story, but my guess __**now**__ is anywhere from one to three. Enjoy the chapter!!!!_

**Chapter 15: The Drama**

Kelsi and Taylor decided to head over to Gabriella's early to talk to her about the winner, and if necessary, tell her about Sharpay.

"Hey, girls," greeted Ms. Móntez. "Gabriella is up in her room. Go ahead and go up."

"Thanks, Ms. Móntez," said Kelsi as she went upstairs with Taylor. When they walked into her room, they were surprised at what they saw.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Taylor asked as she and Kelsi took a seat on either side of her.

"No," Gabriella managed to breathe out through her waterfall of tears. She twisted her body to hug Taylor, who comforted her by hugging right back. Kelsi joined in by hugging Gabriella from behind. They continued their group hug until Gabriella stopped crying.

"Sweetie, do you think you can tell us what's wrong now?" asked Taylor.

"I can try. I'm beginning to think that this whole competition thing was a mistake."

"So, does that mean you've changed your mind about the winner?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know. I'm so confused. He won fair and square, but after what happened earlier…" Gabriella trailed off as tears reappeared in her eyes.

"Gabriella, what happened earlier to make you so upset?" It was Taylor's turn to ask a question.

Gabriella began holding and playing with her favorite teddy bear as she got ready to explain to her friends what had happened only minutes before they had arrived.

_Gabriella was tidying up her room as she listened to __If We Were a Movie__. She was singing and dancing around when a knock on her balcony door startled her. When she realized who it was, she smiled and let him in._

_"Hey, you're early…and you used the balcony?"_

_"Uh, yeah, I thought it would be more appropriate," replied Troy, a serious tone in his voice._

_Confused, Gabriella asked, "Appropriate?"…For what?"_

_"Maybe 'appropriate' wasn't the right word. I just thought it would be better if your mom didn't know I was here."_

_"Yeah," smiled Gabriella, "you're right, 'appropriate' probably wasn't the best word choice."_

_Troy smiled when Gabriella smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown when he remembered why he was there. Gabriella noticed the sudden change, and she became worried. "Maybe," Troy said as he tried to chuckle._

_"What's wrong, Troy?" Gabriella sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for an answer._

_"I've been thinking, a lot," Troy began as he started pacing around her room. "This whole competition thing was a mistake."_

_Now Gabriella was really worried. "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean I never should have agreed to this." His voiced raised a little which startled Gabriella. "It's just…I've been thinking, and I've to the conclusion that you have no idea what you want."_

_"I __**was**__ unsure, that's why we decided to do the challenges, and you agreed."_

_"Yes, and I don't know what I was thinking. No wait, yes I do. I was thinking I'd do it for you, but now I realize that was a mistake."_

_"What do you mean? Why do you think it's a mistake now?"_

_"Because…because you couldn't choose."_

_"No, I did choose. Someone did win."_

_"Gabriella, I care about you so much. I know you better than anyone else, and I thought we had a special connection, what with New Years and all. I would choose you in a heartbeat. Now I __**know**__ you don't feel the same way. You must not feel the connection I feel. If you did, you have been able to choose me almost instantly. Therefore, whether I won or not, I'm leaving." He walked to the balcony doors. "Goodbye, Gabriella." With that, Troy climbed down the tree and was gone, leaving Gabriella crying her eyes out._

"That's when you girls came in," finished Gabriella, who had brand new tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry that you're hurting," said Taylor trying to comfort her friend.

"I, too," added Kelsi, "but cheer up. Remember, Ryan won the competition."

That made Gabriella cry harder. "I'm so stupid!" she exclaimed, barely understandable.

"No you're not, Gabriella. I should know, I'm constantly fighting with you academically." Taylor tried to lighten the mood, but it failed.

"Nice try, Taylor."

"Thanks, Kelsi. Gabriella, now that everything has been said and done, are you having second thought?"

"Yes," Gabriella squeaked softly.

"Then I think there's something we need to tell you." Taylor looked over to Kelsi, who nodded her head in agreement. "Since the first challenge, Sharpay and Ryan have been cheating."

"What!?" Gabriella had calmed down from her second round of crying.

"We don't know all the details," began Kelsi, "but he ran nine laps instead of then, Sharpay picked out his fashion show clothes, and…" Kelsi trailed off, looking to Taylor for support.

"What is it!?" exclaimed Gabriella, who was growing impatient.

Taylor took over for Kelsi. "Zeke heard Sharpay talking to Ryan. Apparently, Ryan had a recorder during the survival challenge, and she used something Troy said to put on a card to send you flowers.

"You mean...the flowers I got were from Sharpay?" Taylor and Kelsi nodded. "And the not with the flowers…Troy really said that…not Ryan?"

"Yes," Taylor answered as Kelsi nodded again.

"No," countered Sharpay. She had just shown up in Gabriella's room. All heads turned towards her.

"Yes you did! Zeke heard you talking to Ryan about your plan, and then he told Chad and me!" declared Taylor.

"I am **not** a cheater!"

"Ha!" let out Gabriella. "You tried to keep Troy and me out of the callbacks! Cheating is totally in your nature!"

"I've changed though!"

"I'm not sure that you have, Sharpay!" added Kelsi.

"Aren't best friends supposed to trust each other!?"

"Not when one of the friends has been lying!" yelled Taylor. Then there was silence, and four angry faces.

Gabriella thought for a few minutes. "Get out!"

"Huh?" said all girls, shocked.

"I said get out! I can't believe you two, my supposed best friends, didn't tell me about this sooner! If you had, maybe I wouldn't be hurting right now! Maybe I wouldn't have had to do this stupid competition!"

"Yeah, you girls get out! At least I have one real friend who trusts me!"

"And you," Gabriella got up from the bed and confronted Sharpay face to face. "You can get out, too!"

"What, I thought we were best friends!?"

"You cheated. Your need to win ruined everything! It ruined my happiness because now Troy is gone, and it may have just ruined the friendships between everyone in this room! I want everyone out **now**!"

"Gabriella, we're…" tried Kelsi.

"I'm not ready for apologies yet! Just, get out!" Gabriella turned around, tears threatening to fall again because of the way she just treated her friends.

Sharpay huffed out of the room like the diva she was, and now sad, Kelsi and Taylor left Gabriella alone.


	16. Decisions

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical, Charmed, or Wal-mart.**

**Chapter 16: Decisions**

Gabriella still sat in her room crying, hugging her favorite teddy bear. Her mother had heard the fighting and went up to check on her. "Mija, what's wrong?" She sat next to Gabriella and hugged her as she let her cry. "Does this have anything to do with why the girls left early?" Gabriella nodded her head. "And why Troy was here earlier?"

Gabriella looked up at her mom in slight shock. "How'd you know her was here?"

"Please, you were both practically yelling at each other. Now, tell me what happened. Maybe I can help." Gabriella recounted everything to her mom. From how the competition worked out, to Troy's visit, to what happened with the girls. "Hmm, this is a complicated situation."

"I know!" yelled Gabriella, whose mom gave her a 'watch-it' look. "Sorry, mami, I'm just so frustrated. I don't know what to do."

"First off, I don't think Taylor and Kelsi deserved what you said to them. I admit they were wrong, but they made a mistake. Forgive them and apologize to them."

Gabriella sighed. "You're right, mami. I'll do that."

"Second, friendships are based on trust. You need to decide if you can, or will, ever trust Sharpay again, and therefore, if you can ever be friends again."

"Okay, but what about this whole Ryan and Troy situation?"

"That, I can't really help you with. All I can tell you is to choose the boy that's right for you. Think hard about all the emotions and reactions you've had over the past week or so, and you'll find your answer."

"Thanks, mami," Gabriella said as she gave her mom a hug. "I feel better now."

"You're welcome, mija. I'm going to leave you to your thoughts now." With that, Ms. Móntez left the room, and Gabriella fell back on her bed, still clutching her teddy bear, and began thinking. Her bear got her thinking to the day she got it about five months ago.

_East High was putting on a carnival tonight to raise money for a soccer field. The group planned to have fun together, but somehow, the group had split up, leaving Troy and Gabriella wandering around together. "Aww, that bear is so cute," cooed Gabriella._

_Seeing her face, Troy couldn't resist trying to win it for her. It was a ring toss game, and Troy wasn't having much luck. Finally, twenty-five dollars later, Troy had won the bear for her. "For you," he said as he held the bear out before him, bowing slightly, in a grand gesture of gift giving._

_Gabriella chuckled. "Thanks, Troy, but you really didn't need to spend twenty-five dollars on a bear I could have bought for five at Wal-mart." She had tried to talk him out of it the entire time he was playing the game._

_"Don't worry about it. I wanted you to have __**that**__ bear, and besides, you're worth the cost." They stood and smiled at each other for a few moments before the group suddenly reappeared around them._

Gabriella popped up and grabbed her cell phone. "Hey, it's Gabriella. Can we meet somewhere?"

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella was in the café where they had agreed to meet. "Hey, Gabriella," he greeted before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Ryan," she said nervously. "I wanted to meet you so we can talk." They both sat down at a table.

"Did you want to congratulate me on winning, or did you want to tell me why Sharpay is crying her eyes out." Ryan was speaking seriously.

"Who told you that you won…Oh, it was Sharpay, wasn't it? Wait…why is Sharpay crying?" Gabriella had gone from being angry to being concerned, and she had temporarily forgotten the reason she wanted to meet him.

"Yes, Sharpay told me, and I have no idea why she's upset, but could we start talking about what you had in mind because I hate that she's alone right now."

"Oh, that's sweet, so I'll get straight to the point. You're a great guy, but despite the outcome of the competition, there was always a winner in my heart. I'm sorry for dragging you along this whole time, but the winner in my heart has always been Troy. I'm sorry, Ryan."

"You're sorry?" Ryan was mad. She had never seen him like that. "My heart is shattered and all you can say is 'I'm sorry'?" Gabriella just looked at him with guilt, sorry, and a hope for forgiveness in her eyes. With no response, Ryan just stormed out of the café. Gabriella stayed at the table for a few minutes, feeling bad about breaking Ryan's heart, but then she remembered she had other stops to make.

She got to the house, rang the doorbell, and waited for an answer. "Gabriella, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Gabriella said, noticing the tear stains. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." They both walked into the living room.

"Kelsi, you're here, too…good. I need to talk to you, too. Now I have one less stop to make."

"Gabriella, would you just get to the point?" asked Taylor.

"Um, I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you earlier. I realized that you were doing what you thought was right at them time, and I understand that everyone makes mistakes. So I'm sorry about being a little out of line earlier."

Taylor and Kelsi exchanged glances. "No, Gabriella, we're sorry."

"Yeah, Taylor's right. We're the ones who should be sorry. We should have told you sooner."

"Well, you're both forgiven."

"You're forgiven, too," Taylor spoke for herself and Kelsi. The girls shared a group hug and talked for a few minutes before Gabriella headed for her next stop.

Like she did at the McKessie residence, Gabriella rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. "Hello, Gabriella, Troy's just up in his room."

"Thanks, Coach," Gabriella said while smiling half-heartily before she ascended the stairs towards Troy's bedroom.

She knocked softly. "Come in."

"Hey, Troy," she said as she slowly walked in and closed the door.

"Gabriella!" he exclaimed. His back had been facing her when she walked in because he had been sitting at his desk. He turned to se who had come in. When he saw who it was, he quickly turned back, wiped away stray tears, stood up as he turned back towards her and spoke. "What are you doing here?"

Have you been crying?" Concern filled her voice.

"No," he answered quickly. "Why are you here?"

"I came to apologize." Gabriella waited to see if he would respond. When he didn't she continued. "I'm sorry for dragging you along. I shouldn't have toyed with your heart like that, but I thought you should know I've come to a decision. You were right. This whole competition thing was stupid. It was probably a good thing that Sharpay cheated for Ryan because it made me realize some things."

Gabriella had been pacing, but Troy moved closer to her and grabbed her arm. "Wait, Sharpay was cheating for Ryan?"

"Yeah, but that's a different story…sort of."

"I knew it!"

"You knew what?"

"That Ryan only ran nine laps."

"Yeah, that's right, but can I get back to why I'm here?"

"Sorry, go ahead." He let go of her arm.

"So, the cheating forced me to evaluate everything, and like I told Ryan, I realized I always had a winner in my heart. I should never have needed a competition to tell me where my heart really lies, and it lies with you."

"You mean that?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, and I'm sorry for dragging your heart along with me."

"Hey, it's okay…now that you've come to your senses." Gabriella chuckled at his attempt for humor. "So, you've said all this to Ryan?"

"Yes, I've ended what we never had." Gabriella looked down, sad.

"I'm sure that was hard for you," he said, lifting her head with a finger under her chin, "but I might be able to make you feel better."

"Really?" she smiled, "and how's that?" He leaned down and kissed her.

**A/N:** What will come out of Ryan's anger? Only one chapter left. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!


	17. The Finale

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own High School Musical.**

**Chapter 17: The Finale**

It had been a week since anyone had heard from Sharpay or Ryan. Zeke had tried phoning his girlfriend, but she wouldn't answer. When he tried going to the Evan's Estate, the butler said they were both unavailable. Everyone was worried about them, but Gabriella and Zeke were worried the most.

To try to get her mind off of the situation, Troy invited Gabriella to spend the day with him at his home since his parents were out of town again. They were currently in the backyard.

They pulled away from a kiss. "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Gabriella stood in front of Troy soaking wet because he had pushed her in the pool. "Under one condition," she thought out loud.

"Name your terms."

"Give me a hug."

"But then I'd get all wet."

"Exactly," stated Gabriella.

"I don't want to get wet."

"Neither did I, but here I am drenched, at a house where I have no change of clothes. So if you won't do this little thing for me, I guess I won't forgive you." Gabriella turned and acted as if she was leaving.

Troy grabbed her arm, turned her around, pulled her close, and held her tight. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Gabriella laughed. "Okay, I forgive you."

"Good, and now that you're here in my arms, I don't think I want to let go."

They were about to kiss again when Ryan, who had been watching them, stepped into the yard from the gate. His final string of jealousy was cut when the two leaned in for the kiss. "Stop!" he yelled while pointing a gun at Troy.

"Oh, my gosh, Ryan!" Gabriella yelled, taking a step towards him.

"I said stop!" Troy moved in front of Gabriella to protect her. "You broke my heart," he said to Gabriella. Then he turned to Troy, "and you stole my girl. Now I'm going to get revenge, and hopefully Gabriella will see that I'm the guy she really wants."

"Ryan, this isn't you," Troy said, trying to talk Ryan down. "I've known you since kindergarten, and you would never shoot a friend."

"Well, we aren't friends, not since you stole my girl! So I'm going to do the only thing I can think of to get my girl back! I'm going to…"

Ryan was cut off by a loud bang. "Troy!" Gabriella yelled. Troy was paralyzed with fear.

Seeing all the commotion, Ryan ran up to Troy and squirted his gun at Troy's hair. "How do you like him now, Gabriella! Dump this wet-haired loser and be my girlfriend."

Realizing Troy wasn't hurt, Gabriella turned towards Ryan. "Ryan, I can't believe you did that! We thought you had a real gun! I thought you had shot Troy! You scared us way too much! Get out of here! I don't even want to look at you!"

"But..." tried Ryan.

"No! Leave! Now!" Ryan ran out of the backyard, and Gabriella turned her attention to Troy. "Are you okay, Troy?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little damp. Come on, let's go inside and change. I can probably find something for you to wear. Then we can do something to calm our nerves."

"What was that loud bang, anyway?"

"Probably just a car backfire, or something," he said as they walked into the house.

"Can we call everyone, but Ryan and Sharpay, of course, to come over and hang out?"

"Sure, that will probably take our minds off things."

"Definitely," agreed Gabriella before Troy kissed her. "What was that for?"

"Well, Ryan interrupted earlier." Gabriella chuckled, and the two began searching for clothes they could change into so they wouldn't be as wet.

Ryan ran straight home and into his room. He paced around his room muttering, "What have I done? What have I done?" He felt as though he had ruined everything, and with is twin not opening up to him, and with Gabriella, and probably all his other friends, mad at him, he felt there was no reason for him to stay.

Ryan packed a bag and wrote a not to Sharpay. He put it in their adjoining bathroom, and he left his home.

Hours later, Sharpay entered the bathroom, and the tears she had thought were done falling came back full force when she read the letter.

_Sharpay, by the time you read this, I'll probably be long gone. Everyone is mad me. If you're wondering why, ask Troy or Gabriella. You're not opening up to me like you used to. I don't see a reason for me to stay. Please tell everyone I'm sorry, especially Troy and Gabriella. They really are perfect for each other. I love you, Sharpay, and I always will…goodbye. Love forever and always, Ryan._

Sharpay ran downstairs, grabbed her car keys, and attempted to search for Ryan. She was having no luck, but she stopped the car when she reached a certain house. She feverishly rang the doorbell until someone answered.

"Whoever it is had better st…" Ms. Móntez yelled annoyed until she opened the door and say the teary-eyed girl. "Sharpay, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Is Gabriella here? I really need to talk to her," she managed to breathe out.

"No, I'm sorry. She's at Troy's." Before she could say anything else, Sharpay had run back to her car and headed toward the Bolton residence.

When she got there, she was able to restrain herself, and she only rang the bell once. Troy and Gabriella happened to be walking by on their way to the kitchen for more snacks when she rang. "Gabriella, could you get that?" asked Troy.

"Sure," she answered as Troy disappeared into the next room. When she opened the door, she was shocked. "Sharpay?"

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry I was so horrible." Sharpay was still crying. "It's just I hate losing, which you may have noticed during the whole callbacks thing, and I felt if my brother lost, somehow I would lose, too. I'm really, really, really sorry that my competitive side took over, but I really need a friend right now because Ryan ran away."

Gabriella immediately swept Sharpay in a hug, and they fell onto the foyer floor. The group had gathered sometime during Sharpay's speech, and Zeke sat down and hugged Sharpay as well.

The police tried for months to find Ryan, but they never did. Mrs. Evans became mentally unstable after losing her son. Mr. Evans buried himself in his work further, leaving Sharpay to care for her mother on her own. Because of this, Sharpay slowly started to lose touch with all her friends, especially after they all went away to college.

**The End!**

**A/N:** _I know the story is titled "Duel to the Death," but I could never kill anyone: at least not in this scenario. Also, there was no technical death because I wanted one more "stupid Ryan" moment. Now remember, we all have the right to bear arms, but only we have to bear them responsibly. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story!_

There is a sequel to this story titled, He's Back and He's Sorry. If you enjoyed this story, I hope you'll read and enjoy it's sequel.


End file.
